


柯王子

by ninnin



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnin/pseuds/ninnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警示：AU  杰克双性</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 亲爱的你

**Author's Note:**

> 警示：AU 杰克双性

两人衣衫褪尽。知道对方会采取主动，杰克只是目不转睛地盯着柯蒂斯的脸看，一副乖顺的模样。柯蒂斯环抱着他托着屁股，轻轻地放在床上，然后压了上来。

“杰克。杰克。”他不住地喊着。他的宝贝。体重骤减的杰克肋骨突的有些明显，不像以前那样摸上去柔软又有肉感。柯蒂斯低下头，在白皙的胸口上留下一个吻痕。他把耳朵贴在那里，有活力的心跳扑通扑通地安抚着他的情绪，生命的旋律令他感到既安心又放松。接下来，杰克将会以另一个身份更加安然、舒适地活下来，会越来越好。想到这些，一切的阻力都不值一提。柯蒂斯抬起头，又狠狠地吻了吻杰克的嘴唇，在温热的唇齿间寻找心灵的慰藉。

“嗯。”身下的人闭着眼睛默默承受，被吮吸的饱满鲜红的唇瓣微微张着，不断吐出呻吟。他们两人的关系本来应属敌对，但几个月面对面零距离地碰撞与摩擦，似乎已磨平了各自的菱角。特别是这两具年轻又鲜活的肉体，总能很快的点燃对方欲望的火焰。杰克现在红了脸，不是恼怒或者害羞的任何一种，他的双颊的颜色像抹上了春天傍晚的一抹红霞，又像夜间的玫瑰含羞静待开放、采摘。在他的腿间，柯蒂斯正探出手，开垦那羞为人知的密处。那只握枪的手轻抚下杰克兴奋挺立的器官，贴上下面紧闭的窄缝。那儿有一朵属于雌性的含苞待放的花朵，娇嫩又窄小。从小到大，杰克都对之引以为耻，是他难以启齿的秘密。后来这个秘密不仅仅属于他，也属于柯蒂斯。柯蒂斯的手指并在一起，在那两片花瓣上温柔地揉搓着。几个月的实践让他深谙此道，也熟悉这儿最受不住被怎样对待。他隔着那两片薄薄的唇，能隐约感到里面圆润饱满的地方，就像丰厚的两片蚌肉里藏了一颗明珠，柯蒂斯对着那儿按压着晃动了起来。在他身下，杰克满脸情迷意乱，勾在柯蒂斯大腿上的小腿收的紧紧的，白皙的脚趾头们向内扣着绷到了极限。他紧闭着双眼，咬着下嘴唇的模样似乎隐忍着什么苦楚，然而那朵娇嫩的鲜花里不断流出来的蜜汁却透露了一切。柯蒂斯按着那儿玩弄了一会儿，见杰克把下嘴唇边都咬的直发白，就伸出另一只手，温柔地掰开那张嘴，把两根指头塞了进去。他身下的人倒从不会对他心软，张嘴就咬了一口。不过身体倒也没难耐到那种地步，所以柯蒂斯感觉并不是很疼，只当杰克不断贴上他指腹的小舌头尖是在挑逗。

“已经这么湿了。”过了会儿，他把手指摁上那花穴搅了两下，花液裹着他的手指亮晶晶的。柯蒂斯把那手抽出来放到杰克的面前示意他看，对方迷茫地睁开蓝眼睛瞅着，一点儿也没感到害羞，只是那眼神有些具不上焦，似乎再来两下就能去了的傻模样。柯蒂斯笑着，疼爱地又吻了吻他，含着杰克的小舌头吸着。

“杰克。”搂着对方啃了个饱后，他放过身下被搞得七荤八素的小家伙，抬起头认真地看着。

“嗯？”

“我总觉得，我们会拥有一个孩子。”柯蒂斯摸着杰克的小腹，表情相当沉迷。杰克一开始没有回答，过了一会儿才有反应。刚才还眯着的眼睛睁得老大，他推了柯蒂斯几下，还差点儿打了对方一巴掌。

“没关系。你不想要的话也可以。”他搂住杰克不断温柔地亲吻他的额头，右手也在背上轻轻拍打着，生怕自己又惹得对方哪根神经突然爆炸，内心其实因为方才那些拒绝的表情感到一阵痛苦。他早就考虑过这件事，每一次也都直接射在杰克的里面，然而好消息就跟老天的脸色一样，总不会随着你的想法来。真正的计划是等到杰克彻底接受他之后，让医生做个彻底的检查。他今天提起这件事只是因为心情激动，想到以后的生活心里涌起了阵阵希望而已。他哄孩子那样好哄了一阵，怀里的人才安静了下来。柯蒂斯亲吻着杰克湿润的眼角，“做我的王后”，他在心里念着。他俯下身，钻进被子里，含住对方粉嫩小巧的乳头吸弄着，杰克的反馈是抱住了他的头。这让柯蒂斯感觉自己的言行被宽恕了，酸涩的心底又升起一股淡淡的甜蜜。他将那粉嫩的乳头含在嘴里又吸又咬，引得上面的嘴唇不断吐出一些又咽下一些呻吟。能够随意亵玩杰克身体的任一部分并使之高潮，令他心中雄性占有性的那一块得到了满足。他含着那粒充血的乳珠吸着嘬着，直到它在他嘴里胀成一颗圆润成熟的果实才松口。柯蒂斯从被子里探出头，在他身下，杰克又重新陷入了刚才未完全退去的情欲里。他的身体结构特殊奇妙，对于乳头的玩弄似乎也比一般男性更为敏感，被柯蒂斯这样挑逗，下半身早已像熟透了的果子那样。果然，柯蒂斯拉开他那两条洁白修长的细腿搭在肩上，两片粉色的唇已经自己张开，露出中间被汁水打湿了的花核。柯蒂斯才摸上那敏感的突起，湿润的肉瓣就朝里收紧含着他不放。

“杰克，我的宝贝。”他低声喊着，摁着花核快速地揉了起来。

“啊啊——！”在黑色的丝绒里，杰克开始尖叫着扭动他白皙的身体。明晰的快感比电流还要刺人，敏感被柯蒂斯手指摩擦地几乎快要肿胀起来。他忍不住地不断弓起腰，即将到来的高潮令他从头顶一直麻到了脚。在柯蒂斯快速的揉搓下，杰克收紧搭在对方肩上的两只脚，随着小腹一阵酸涩的抽搐，身体随之软了下来。

“杰克。”柯蒂斯收回那只手，他低下头舔舐杰克的大腿根，在上面留下两个红印。在他眼前，潮吹后的花穴彻底开了口，被泡在湿热的淫液里的小洞可怜地一张一合着。柯蒂斯很轻松地就插进了两根手指进去，传来咕叽咕叽的声音。

“柯蒂斯……”杰克把手指插进柯蒂斯有些凌乱的棕发里，第一次喊了男人的名字。柯蒂斯听到他的呼唤，那颗甚少受到垂青的心乐不可支。他埋下头，在杰克的小腹上虔诚地印上自己的嘴唇，像对自己效忠的神宣誓。被对方的胡子蹭的发痒，杰克用脚后跟蹭了蹭柯蒂斯的后背，那宽阔的肩和结实的上臂都有几个牙印，已经结了疤。杰克半眯着眼睛朝下盯着那些痕迹，也不知道在想些什么。

柯蒂斯已经直起了身，扶着那两条腿，下半身昂扬的性器都抵上了那湿哒哒的入口。杰克又闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶振翅那样一颤一颤的。那嚣张的器物被主人按压着只进去了一个头，裹住它的嫩肉就已经被可怜兮兮地绷紧了。柯蒂斯看上去是一个不解风情、不知轻重的糙汉，事实上他对杰克可谓用够了柔情与体贴的。他摸着那白皙光滑的大腿，一点点儿尝试着把肉根往里挤，心里却恨不得一下抵进去操个爽。他体恤杰克因为生理构造的原因花穴特别紧致，只要对方多皱两下眉头，胯下的动作都会暂时停下来。他想，再也不会有第一次那样粗鲁又野蛮的接触了。当时他不知道杰克属于雌性的那一部分竟然从未被开发过，一下捅进去后，对方直接煞白了个脸不停惨叫。现在回想起来，的确是不该，既唐突了对方，又白费了第一次的情趣。柯蒂斯一边进入，一边伸手去揉捏中间红肿的花核，杰克舒服地呻吟个不停，果然很快就让他全部进去。湿润又柔软的肉壁不差一毫地将分身全部裹住，时不时地收缩更是诱惑人深入。杰克眯起眼睛迷乱地哼叫个不停，柯蒂斯再也不想忍耐，提起那两条腿就抽插了起来。

“柯蒂斯……”他白花花的臀部跟着对方的动作一前一后的颤着，杰克小声地喊着男人的名字，脑子里所有思绪其实早就放空了。

“叫我的名字！”柯蒂斯兴奋地抽插着，杰克的呼喊犹如天籁，柔软的身体令他身在天堂。那些花蜜被捣得不断溅出来，他几乎要把对方的下体弄得完全的淫乱了。汁液随着抽出与插入全带了出来，打湿了他股间的毛发。杰克的分身随着他的进攻东倒西歪，小腹被吐出来的液体弄得晶亮。

“柯蒂斯。”他听话地回应着。一只手探上自己的柱体，开始抚慰那得不到满足的欲望。柯蒂斯把他的两条腿重新架上肩膀，双手移到悬空的臀上面。这几个月来杰克体重猛降，就只有这白花花的臀瓣还软乎乎的。他正好两只手一边捏住一瓣，白皙的臀肉被力气捁得挤进指缝，凡是捏住的地方都弄出了暧昧的红。柯蒂斯紧捏住杰克，就这样把心爱的人摁在自己的跨上。杰克已经完全被他弄湿了，被进出时小洞也终于响起了咕咕的水声。他的阴茎被蜜液泡在那火热的甬道里，还有一股吸力诱惑他进入更深的地方。那是他们孕育生命的巢穴，杰克最深处的内里。柯蒂斯按紧身下扭个不停的人，开始高频率的刺入，更为深入的地方在等待着他。

“不要……”在柯蒂斯持续不断的进攻下，杰克早就泄了出来。然而宫口的刺激令他浑身颤个不停，花穴也像一张不知餍足的小嘴般不停朝里收缩着。他知道，这是高潮的信号。频繁的到达顶点使他的身体开始变得疲乏又麻木，然而被不断研磨敏感的滋味让人疯狂。杰克开始求饶，他把手附上柯蒂斯的手臂，朝自己的方向拉扯着，暗示对方快让他解放。柯蒂斯对杰克笑了笑，那意思是，他没有忘记自己最初的幻想。野性的冲撞就快到头，他将龟头狠狠往子宫里顶，在一记特别深入的贯穿里，将种子全部播撒了进去。

半个月之后，他特地挑了个风和日丽的日子。杰克已经有好久没有踏出过那间房门，他拉住柯蒂斯的手臂，蓝眼睛迷茫又害怕地盯着柯蒂斯的脸，好像想从那张脸上寻找到答案。他既没有抱怨也没有欢呼，然而柯蒂斯看到他的眼神之后还是感到一阵内疚。他们在保镖的掩护下很快地钻进了车里，汽车驶向柯蒂斯的住所。直到真正到家，让杰克坐在沙发上，柯蒂斯心里绷着的那根弦才终于放松了。

“杰克。”他喊道。杰克坐在那里一动不动，从早上到现在还没张过一次嘴。“你怎么了？”柯蒂斯把杰克搂在怀里，用手指轻轻顺他的头发丝。

“这是哪儿？”他以为杰克会一直保持着这沉默。柯蒂斯不知道这情况称之为好还是坏，心里有些担心。然而过了一会儿，对方又主动开了口。

“这是我们的家。你喜欢吗？我们以后就生活在这儿。”

“这不是我的家。”杰克小声地反驳道。他的家里可以有任何人，却绝不会有眼前的他。“这是我的新牢房吗？”束缚自己的牢笼怎么可以称为家呢，他又不是小鸟。

“我不会再关着你了。不，我以前也没想把你关起来。”柯蒂斯沉稳地回答着，心里却不好受。

“那你放我出去。”

“以后你可以去任何你想去的地方。”柯蒂斯笑着，“但是要我陪着你。”

“陪我？”

他的初衷绝对是百分百为对方着想，然而话到嘴边，气势又弱了半截。柯蒂斯点了点头，没有再说什么。有多少人在外面提着枪，而枪口正瞄准他杰克本杰明，这种话他怎么可能讲给杰克听呢。即使柯蒂斯相信杰克，但他相信又什么用。所有人都认为只要杰克还活着，那些反叛者们就还有翻身战斗的信仰。如果每个人都这样想，柯蒂斯一个人的看法也就无关紧要了，即使他想要力排众议，但双拳难敌四手。这些事跟杰克的安全他都选择自己一个人一力承担。在手下们的坚持下，他放弃了跟杰克结婚的打算，然而杰克将以伴侣的身份待在他身边，这算是双方各让了一步。但柯蒂斯也知道，自己冒险的行为现在虽知道的人不多，但绝对埋下了危险的种子。他知道杰克可能不会理解，然而真被对方用冷漠的视线瞥上几眼，心里还是不大好过。他只有拉住杰克的手，把杰克搂在怀里，告诉自己一切都有意义。


	2. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO！Daddy kink！！！
> 
> Jack是黑帮老大Wilford的omega，Curtis是另一个帮派的，带走了他。

距离洲际公路100英寸的地方立着一盏高高的广告牌。它破旧却坚实，橙色的油漆历经风雨之后已经变得斑驳，好在MOTEL五个字母仍旧老远就能瞅到。在它看守的那一片褐色土地里，一连排黄色砖房寂寞而毫无新意地等待着。那些房子老朽的有些缺乏诚意，它们多年未经修整，有的是从房檐延伸到墙根的乌黑水渍，失去平衡的门牌号里6夹在8跟10之间晃荡，跟闹着玩儿似的。这家旅馆的老板没有空闲打理这一切。当天花板一角的那只米白色飞蛾终于扑进蛛网里，他忙着往玻璃缸里抖落烟灰。他在柜台里面塞了一台电视机，现在播放的是西部往事第一部。这部电影他看了两次，这一次照样入神到忘记手边事，灰色的烟灰几乎累积成一条蚕。

他的院子里没有矮灌木，只有几颗棕榈树。一辆黑色柯尔维特冲上汽车旅馆前棕色的坡地里，黑色轮胎不断卷起干燥的黄色尘土。几秒钟后，它在一棵树旁边熄火，一切又回归到几分钟前的死气沉沉。这是一个夏日的下午，燥热的风不算大，连一块指头大的石子都吹不动。老板没有抬头，他听到了外面的动静，继续把眼睛专注在不精细的屏幕上。这时黑色的车门打开了。先是从副驾驶上跳下来一个人。你先看到他的黑色皮靴，它在烈日下面闪着光泽，再往上是一对漂亮的长腿，它们被纯黑的布料包裹住。这样一双修长又形状姣好的纤纤细腿，也许你会认为它们属于一个女人，她可能风情万种，不是十几岁的小姑娘那种干巴巴的身材。诚然，Jack Benjamin是一个男人，白皙的皮肤比顶级绸缎还光滑，灰绿的眼珠让人联想到女王佩戴的无暇宝石。他用那对眼睛慵懒地瞄了周围一圈，两条胳膊举过头顶，伸了个懒腰。从驾驶室出来的男人路过他身边，他拍了拍Jack充满弹性的臀部，于是omega就像条小狗那样抬起屁股跟了上去。

“给我们开一间房，最好的。”那个高大的男人叫Curtis。他留络腮胡，是那种挡住半边脸的胡子。说话时，他把背上的背包扔在不堪一击的柜台上，里面有些东西碰在木头上哐的一声响。

“给我80。”老板站起来，把烟蒂扔到地板拿脚使劲踩了踩。他转身，要从一整排钥匙里挑出顺眼的那一把。这年头别的旅馆都已经开始刷卡，而他不愿意改变，他管这叫复古，实际上就是舍不得花钱。他拿手摸在上面，就像扫过钢琴的白键，最终停在了12号上面。

身材结实的alpha从裤兜里摸出一张弗兰克林拍在案上，取走了背包和钥匙。旅馆老板捏着那张钞票笑了笑，没打算找零，他们已经走到门口了。“别干不该干的！”他朝门口喊道，而顾客连头都懒得回。

他们找了三分钟，12号房离马路较远，这里总共就二十几间房。Curtis打开房门，墙纸是浅绿色的，房间里面有一张看起来不怎么结实的双人床，一台不知道还能不能看的电视机上放了两个遥控器。他走进去，拿起白色的摁了摁，好在空调尚能运作。他把沉重的背包扔在酒红色的单人沙发上，然后脱掉自己的白色背心。

“真恶心！”他的小情人在厕所里面大嚷着，Curtis走进去，Jack瘪着嘴，正在关生锈的水龙头。

“我想睡水床。”omega迎上来搂住他结实的腰。Jack仰起头撒娇道：“我想泡那种双人浴缸，你懂吗宝贝？我本来计划在浴缸里面跟你做爱来着。你看看它，简直像个恶心的尿壶。”Curtis低下头，他们还是在那腐朽发酵的消毒水气味里接了吻。Jack的味道该死的好闻，仅靠这个他就能在任何地方硬起来。他捏着那对饱满的翘屁股，知道这段末路狂奔的第一场好戏终于要上演。Curtis喊着Jack的名字，他把他抱起来，让他坐在洗手池的边沿，狠狠吸他柔软的嘴唇，像吃奶油冰淇淋。

“等等Curt。”Jack从激烈的狂吻里挣扎出来。他把撑在背后的一只手拿到前面来，探到下面去，就像伸进水里打算捞一条鱼。Curtis的阴茎在他手心里硬得像一把左轮手枪，他的腰间还别了另一把真货，在透过窗口的阳光下闪着光。“宝贝，你喜欢我吸它吗？我的舌头很灵巧。”Jack把那把点四五口径手枪从alpha腰间的皮带里抽出来，他把它放到嘴边，从被吸得发红的两片嘴唇中露出舌尖。Jack毫不扭捏，他拿猩红又灵活的舌头一点点舔上仍带有余温的枪管，从下至上照顾Curtis的宝贝，直到它被细心擦拭到闪闪发亮。

“操！”

这世界上总有人能忍耐这样的诱惑，但Curtis不是那个人。他低声骂着，飞快地解开皮带。他的性器从内裤里弹出来，顶端胀大，已经硬的有些发痛。下午的阳光从排气口挤进厕所，跟他们待在一起的也许是一窝臭名昭著的蟑螂。他把Jack从那里拎下来，像个警察那样将他抵在冰冷的白色瓷砖上。Omega的屁股暴露在他的视线里，白花花的让人很有欲望。Curtis一手摸上那中间柔软的小洞，挤进两根手指使劲抽插了三下，称得上是惩罚。

“等等。”

他想，Jack是高估了他的理智，也低估了他的性致。他哪里还等的下去。他已经等了三个小时，要从中午的洲际公路上Jack趴在腿上给他口交说起。他已经等了三天，要从他们上一次酒店里偷偷摸摸的性爱说起。他已经等了一年，要从他第一次在Wilford那儿见到这个小家伙说起。他想干Jack，让他的肚子里灌满自己的液体，然后再拿结堵住他。或许有一天玩够了再生一两个小崽子。他们的后备箱里装了两把枪，一箱巴卡第和一场疯狂的逃亡。他要跟Jack享用那箱酒，等这场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后。

“放轻松点儿。”Jack急迫地回头喊着，他挣扎得有些厉害。“Curt，你答应过我的。等那件事做完之后，随便你想怎么操我都行。”他抓住Curtis的手。

“那件事？”

“对。那件事。”他再一次探出那恶魔一般的猩红舌尖，往柔软的嘴唇上舔了舔。

 

***

 

“你确定？”Curtis坐在沙发上猛吸了一口烟，吐出一个漂亮的烟圈。烟雾的后面，Jack坐在他面前的床沿上，衣服扔在一边，像梦幻一场。Curtis拿握枪的右手沿着omega的膝盖向上，一直摸到Jack的大腿内侧。那里白嫩光滑，年轻的皮肤富有弹性，透过粉白的皮肉可以看到下面青色的血管。在Curtis眼里，这里简直是片完美无瑕的处女地，他舍不得破坏。

“快下手吧小家伙。你在等什么？冰淇淋吗？”汽车旅馆带着霉味儿的冷气贴上他赤裸的身体，但他一点儿也没打颤。Jack抬起腿，轻轻踩在Curtis的裤裆上。那里硬邦邦的，隔着薄薄的布料，他妄图拿两只脚趾头夹住它把玩。“你说过要给我文你的图案。Curt，要让我彻底成为你的人，你得懂得抓住机会。你已经抓住了第一个，现在第二个机会摆在你眼前了。懂吗？”

“你不会哭出来吧？”alpha嘲笑道，他咬了咬牙，然后在滤嘴上咬出一个牙印。Curtis捉住Jack的那只脚，不准它再玩弄他的性器。

“不试试怎么知道？”他挑衅。

当纹身枪在那片皮肤上钉下了第一枪，Jack的小腿条件反射那样弹动着，他惊叫了起来。“哇哦！”他喊道。大腿内侧开始出现第一个小红包，像被蝎子蛰了一下。Curtis形容那是奶油蛋糕上的小草莓。

“宝贝儿，”Curtis放下手里的工具。他眯起眼睛看床上的omega。“即使没有这个你也是我的人。如果谁敢找我们的茬，即使是Wilford那个老头子，我也会在他的脑袋上开碗大的洞。你知道，没有人会喜欢那样的感觉。”

“别他妈磨磨唧唧。”他直起身，从Curtis嘴里夺过吸了一半的骆驼牌香烟含在嘴里。烟灰掉在经过多次清理有些发黄的床单上，他收紧了手指，抓住那股清洁剂的味道。“我只是太兴奋了，兴奋地忍不住叫了出来。”

八月下午的阳光穿过旅馆浅黄色绸布窗帘照在他放在床单上的手指上。Jack仰起头看天花板的一角，墙纸像蝴蝶的触须那样翘起来。那没什么好看的，他只是想转移注意力。他吸一口烟，然后拿手指夹住它，朝这间破烂老旧的房间里面喷云吐雾。从他的大腿上传来传说中针刺一般的疼痛，奇怪的感觉，到后来，它们因为过于密集而演变成另一种让人振奋的麻木。“真他妈爽。”他用声音轻飘飘地感叹道。坐在沙发里的Curtis额头上起了一层密密的汗，长睫毛下面的眼睛很专注。Jack的大腿内侧肿成了粉红色的一整片，妖冶艳丽的皮肤上斧头已经成型，它滴着血，滋养下面生长着的玫瑰。那玫瑰现在开了一半，另一半在Curtis的脑子里。

“我喜欢你，”他的语气里面有梦一般的柔情，跟五十度的酒精一样令人陶醉。“我们就这样沿着洲际公路一直开到海岸线去，或者去墨西哥。Curtis，我喜欢你的胡子，皮衣标签上的汗味儿，还有我们的情侣文身。我喜欢你在我的身体里面。”他说着，拿另一只脚去碰男人的裤裆。Curtis抬头笑了笑，从他嘴里把那根快要燃尽的玩意夺走后塞进自己的嘴里边。

“好了吗？”一会儿，Jack又出声问道。

“你说过的，怎么做都行。”

“是的，我说过。”

“你叫Wilford那个老头Daddy是吗？”Curtis放下手里的工具，把它扔在酒红色地毯上。

“他可以做我的爷爷，”Jack耸着裸露的肩膀邪笑，“可是我从来都不喊他爷爷。那个称呼能够让他勃起，他喜欢我这么喊。”

“从今以后不要在我面前提他，”Curtis立了起来，他的胸口毛茸茸的很可爱，扑上来的动作却像一只饥渴的野兽。Alpha的信息素野性十足，跟他健壮的手臂肌肉同样充满了爆发力。“除非你想叫我取了他的小命。”

Jack的身体轻轻颤动，他用两只手臂撑着它，然后眯起眼睛笑得几乎前仰后倒。“他的身体已经入土了，只有脑袋还露在外面。Daddy，请你放过他吧。”

“得看你的表现。”

Jack弯起嘴角，没有露出牙齿。他很适合这样的笑容。他调整了自己的姿势，然后俯下身躯，跪趴在床单上。阳光把他的皮肤映衬的很光滑，被情欲冲昏头脑的男人差点儿伸手去抓他的屁股。Curtis把烟扔进桌子上的玻璃缸里面，忍住了。Jack跪在旅馆的双人床上，翘起臀部，猎豹那样前驱低垂着匍匐前进，诱人的样子简直如梦似幻。他从Curtis的裤裆里掏出那根滚烫的肉棒，捏在手心里感受它如脉搏一般搏动。

“大家伙。”Jack用拇指去磨蹭顶端伞状的头部，中间的小孔挤出了一滴透明的液体。Curtis往前顶胯，粗硬的玩意敲打在Jack果冻般柔软的嘴唇上。“唔嗯，温柔点儿。”Jack的眼睛很大，他向上看时像一只可怜又调皮的小猫。他露出自己的舌尖，轻轻碰上胀大到发紫的头部，感觉一股咸味刺激了他的味蕾。他是个乖孩子，不会用牙齿去挑衅，Jack拿舌尖堵上前端滴泪的孔洞。他精于此道，把舌头往下滑，靠舌苔去感受肉棒上跳动着的筋络。

“乖孩子，”Curtis捧住那张漂亮的小脸蛋，像捧住一朵娇嫩的鲜花。他用手指温柔地触碰Jack的耳垂，揉捏乳头那样搓动。忽然，猛的朝前挺动下身。他爱死了Jack的小嘴，那口腔温暖、湿润，软的像奶油。他在里面抽插着，体会着Jack是怎么用舌头讨好他的欲望。Curtis的那里坚硬又粗大，要完全含住不是一件易事。然而Jack咽了咽口水，alpha受到一股要命的吸力的极力邀请，野蛮又恶劣地把它再往那紧致的小嘴里面再塞上一寸。

“嗯嗯。”房间里充斥着一股好久没有通气的霉味，很快就被情欲盖过。伏在床单上的人闭上了眼睛，偶尔从唇角溢出一些透明的唾液和色情的呻吟。他的舌头已经有些疲惫，只有Curtis舍得从他嘴里出来时才稍作休息。半秒后滚烫的肉棒又敲打上他的舌面，进入的深度差点儿令他作呕。

“呼，”Jack抬起头。他的唇形生的相当漂亮，不是那种传统的菱形。他张开那张被操的有些红肿的小嘴，向男人求饶道，“可以进来了。”

“躺下来。”Curtis抬起两只脚甩掉碍事的裤子。他爬上床，把手贴在omega的胸口温柔地揉捏小巧的乳头。“让Daddy看看你的另一张嘴。”

Jack的小穴总是很滑，他是完美的造物。Curtis分开他的私处，粉红的洞口收缩着，那里已经溢出了些许晶莹的情液。太可爱了。alpha用两只手分别摁住Jack的两条腿，他把注意力放在Jack的大腿上。粉红的皮肤上将永远留下他的印记。那把狂野的斧子滴着血，永生永世滋养下面妖艳的玫瑰。Curtis拿手指碰了碰发肿的边缘，Jack的嘴里发出嘶的声音。

“Daddy。”他用甜腻柔软的声音矫情地撒娇，最尖锐的冰山也可以被融化掉。Curtis固定好他的两条腿，一次用上了三根手指。那是世界上最销魂蚀骨的地方，Jack的身体被他完全打开，紧实的窄洞还没合拢就又被他使劲破开。Omega的内壁娇嫩又脆弱，Curtis把它们一点点儿挤开，汁水永远淌不尽一般从里面泄了出来。他舔了舔Jack的大腿，不顾omega跑了调的求饶，强硬地再塞入一根手指。

“好胀……”Jack恐惧到不敢睁眼。他被Curtis用四根手指激烈地操干着，快感如电流从脊柱飞快蔓延至脑髓。他没被这么粗的玩意进入过，急喘着气，生怕被alpha像团生肉那样揉碎撕裂。Curtis飞快地刺入，有时拿指尖抠挖他的内壁，每一次抽出时都带出大量体液，味道浓郁的淫水溅湿了Jack的大腿。“啊啊——”Jack发出一阵喊叫，甚至吓到了自己。他不是没有经验的处子，自以为已经尝够了性爱的甜头。Curtis今天给他带来了前所未有的激荡，他呜咽着，那些惊恐渐渐演化成刺激而酥麻的快感。那些手指灵活又无礼，毕竟Curtis拿它们开枪、杀人，没做什么斯文的事。四根指头并在一起粗野地挤进去，待肉壁被撑开之后又慢慢抽出来，带出汁水和红肿的肉壁。他喜欢快速又激烈的插入，抽出时则慢慢地动，细细地磨，耗掉Jack所有的耐心与忍耐，让omega只能张开双腿求饶或者尖叫。

然而这时，Curtis又忽然停了下来，仿佛打断一场正入高潮的音乐会。Jack睁开迷离的眼睛，疑惑不解。alpha单手撑在他身上，从床头取下一支烟。Curtis拿打火机把它点燃，隔着烟味叫Jack自己做给他看。Jack犹豫了几秒。他的脸皮不算薄，有这方面的经验，也能够从中找出情趣和快感。他冲着Curtis分开自己的腿，拉开它们像一把弓。他的手指修长又白皙，挤进那个粉红的洞穴里缓慢而暧昧地搅动了两下。

“唔嗯——”Jack闭上眼睛，想象Curtis正在努力用那只沾着烟味的手尝试让他高潮。他的手臂完全伸直，最大限度的进入自己的身体。又烫、又湿，几乎打湿了他的整个手背。他觉得兴奋，因为知道Curtis正冷眼旁观。然而他仍旧够不到自己的敏感，他的手指不够长，那只有alpha的大家伙办得到。Jack咬着自己的下嘴唇，故意弄出咕叽咕叽的水声，引诱正在吸烟的男人。

“Curt，”Jack讨好地求饶道，“我已经湿透了，用你的大家伙操我。”

Curtis无动于衷，比刚才不同的是脸上浮现出了满意的笑容。Jack咬咬牙。他抽出手指，拿起旁边的东西塞进自己的身后。那是Curtis夹在腰后的手枪，黑乎乎的冷玩意，不知道有没有上膛。Jack小心翼翼地捏住枪托，一边把自己操得合不拢腿，一边担惊受怕，生怕把自己打个对穿。他颇有些挑衅地睨着alpha，伴着淫邪的水声故意放声大叫，能惊动门口的一只鸟。

Curtis从鼻子里喷出一股烟。他看着Jack拿枪在他面前自渎，黑色的枪管操干着红润的软洞，最硬的手枪和最软的小嘴，两个都是他的最爱。那把枪上残留着他的气味，顺利混合进Jack淌不尽的淫水里。他看着，看着，看到了自己猛烈抽插Jack的画面。他的omega蜷起脚趾，潮红着小脸，尖叫，然后高潮。Curtis扑上去，扯出那把枪，它飞到了不知道哪一个角落。他扶住自己硬的发痛的阴茎，狠狠插进了Jack的身体里。他们贴在一起的地方都热的滚烫，但Jack的温度还要高一点儿。Curtis挺动腰肢激烈抽插着，Jack的软肉立刻紧紧贴了上来，简直是在献媚。

“你这个不知羞耻的，”他把烟扔了出去，祈祷不会点燃旅馆的劣质地毯。Jack的臀肉被他捏在手心里，肆意揉捏，中间被干的发红的洞口完全露了出来。肉欲，他想着，不断使劲用肉棒欺负身下的人，让那个小洞摩擦成能滴出血一般的颜色。

“Curt，我爱你。”Jack兴奋地叫喊着。他夹紧屁股，能够感觉Curtis野蛮的性器上面充满活力的脉络如何摩擦他的肠壁，他体会着那胀大的龟头不断顶上他的敏感，擦过某处柔软的肉瓣，差点儿身体一软就缴械投降。

Curtis抬高Jack的大腿，忍不住照着那软乎乎的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌。身下的omega惊叫着，湿软的小洞吸着他的阴茎简直能要人命。他笑了笑，一边拍打Jack的屁股，在上面留下红红的掌纹，一边使劲顶那后穴里面某个隐秘的入口。这就是他想要的生活，Jack、酒精、一支香烟，外加一把不算旧的手枪，他为自己的幸运而感到不可思议、难以置信。然而他就是这么好运，包裹住他的湿哒哒的小洞证明一切都是事实。

“Daddy，说些什么。唔嗯——”

“你想要我说什么？”他问，一边拉开Jack的两条腿，他看到了他自己的杰作，就在Jack的大腿上。“你这个淫荡的……”他不断加速挺动着腰部，Jack比刚才更滑，那些汁水溅出来，他又狠狠插了进去。“想要Daddy使劲操你吗？操进你的子宫让你高潮。”

Jack尖叫着。事实上他已经高潮了，湿乎乎的白浊甚至溅上了他自己的乳头。他的呼吸急促，声音有些颤抖。“唔，想要。想要Daddy，标记我……”感到Curtis已经挤进了他的omega生殖道里面，他哑着嗓子乞求道。这不是第一次亲密的接触，但Curtis从未标记他。

“想让Daddy标记你吗？”Curtis插进最深处，Jack被他操的有些情迷意乱，他的龟头已经挤进了omega子宫里。这场性爱历经的时间不算长，所以Curtis不断算收手。他减慢速度，但圆润又粗大的头部卡在那个肉缝里滑来滑去，比蚂蚁爬过还要痒。

“嗯啊——”Jack挣扎着，Curtis捏着他的两条腿。他难以逃脱，只能任由Curtis示意玩弄他的内里，恶劣地抵弄他敏感的软肉。“Daddy，不要……”他拒绝道。Curtis又狠狠挤了进去，猛烈地抽插了几记，几乎能把他玩坏掉。“啊啊——不要。”他一边求饶，从眼角滑出一滴泪水。Jack的双脚忍不住抖动，他的后穴开始抽搐痉挛，因为那里马上就要到达极限。

“不要我标记你吗？我的坏孩子。”Curtis反问，狠狠打了Jack的屁股。

“嗯嗯——”他已经昏了头，不知道该说些什么，嘴里唯一泄露出来的是忍不住的呻吟。Alpha在他身上加速顶了几下，最后一次是猛烈的冲刺。Jack哭喊着，从后穴里挤出一大股淫液，如同失禁。他的淫水打湿了一大片床单，跟尿床没多大区别。

“坏孩子，”Jack的臀瓣已经被他拍成了红酒的颜色。Curtis抬起手，他想了想，又放了下来。他拉起Jack的小腿，在后面的软肉上舔舐、吮吸，然后啃咬。“尿床的坏男孩，想要Daddy怎么惩罚你？”

“要我吸你的老二吗？”他闭着眼睛无力地回答。

“你的小嘴正吸着。”

“那就射在里面，”Jack睁开眼睛。他的一对明眸大的像鹿眼，但是他把它们从下往上看，像撒娇的猫儿那样。“操坏我，让我死在你怀里。或者灌满我，给你生几个孩子。”

他笑着，低下头，满嘴烟味，拿嘴唇温柔地吮吸眼神迷离的人。Jack晕头转向，但伸出两只手搂住了alpha的脖子，嘴边是悦耳的笑声。Curtis盯着Jack的脸，它迷人又单纯，第一次看见就夺走了Curtis的所有注意力。他从此成为了他的俘虏，爱情的奴隶。他怎么舍得操坏Jack，他们有的是时间，数不尽的明天。Curtis闭上眼睛，他把精水全射了进去，用粗大的结把它们堵了个结结实实。如果Jack孕育了小生命，这场旅行也许就行将终止了。但那样似乎也不错。

他拿手臂撑起身体，等结消散。Jack已然恢复了状态，他在Curtis身下开心地笑着，漂亮的眼睛眯成月牙的形状。

“想喝酒吗？”Curtis问。

“当然，亲爱的。”


	3. blue flames

02

 

四月末，青草地被阳光赋予了某些不同以往的气味。它们的新鲜令人为之振奋。那股清新飘进你的鼻腔，仿佛坐在晨光里饮过一杯小酒那样刺激你迷糊的神经。傍晚，这股气味则变得暖洋洋，被春日照晒了整天的泥土令一切又有些不同。Jack就在这样的气味中走进演武场的黄昏里。他没有穿王子那些华贵又正式的衣裳，一身米白色的衬衫简单又轻便。他也没有带上一两名仆从，下了马车，一个人站在高墙边的阴影之下，绿眼珠寻觅着某个熟悉的影子。他要找的人正站在草地中间。Jack一看到那个高大的背影，嘴角浮现出微笑，静静地等候着。他跟Curtis第一次就是在这里见的面。时间跑得比战马还要快，这趟旅程也颠簸又起伏，好在他们总算顺利到达了目的地。他站在那儿等了一小会儿，有眼尖的手下比Curtis先发现他。这也许违背了兵团的某些规则，但大多数人都不顾团长的训话，开始朝王子鞠躬行礼。Jack向那边点了点头，心里觉得无奈，然而Curtis已经转过身来。

“我以为你已经做完了今天的工作。”等到人群四散，Jack才迈步朝那儿走去。

“本来也应该结束了。”Curtis一只手抱着银白的头盔，拿另一只手摸在Jack的后脑上，他的嘴唇轻轻贴在omega光洁的额头上问好。“没人告诉我你要过来。”

“我没让人跟着我。”他穿着深棕色的皮靴，说完话后微微低头，以十分轻巧的动作拿脚尖挑起草地里的铁剑。Curtis知道他想干些什么，他走到一边随手捡起一根弯弯曲曲的木棍。他们对视了一瞬，十分默契地笑着，同时飞快地伸出右手攻出去。作为王子，剑术是Jack六岁起就每日必修的功课。他没有王室成员永远褪不去的敏感娇气，倒是个勤勉的好学生。然而并不是任何时候都能以勤补拙，天赋这种东西左右着你的大脑和手脚。面对Curtis，他总是毫无悬念地败下阵来。如同此刻，他甚至还没有流出第一滴汗，那根木棍就比上了他的咽喉。Curtis从后面反手把他夹在怀里，牢牢制住了他。

“我输了。”他扔下剑。虽然只是闹着玩的比试，但心里难免有些不平。Curtis也丢下手里的棍子，用手掌捏在他的肩膀上。Alpha从身后把头凑上来，在他因为运动而散发出艳丽色彩的脸颊上亲了好几口。“是我输了。”Curtis一边亲吻着，小声重复了两三次，Jack的脖子被他吸出一枚红红的印记。

他们在草坪上并肩而行，夜幕降临之前的最后一抹光拉长了紧靠的影子。Curtis一只手夹住帽子，另一只捏住Jack的手掌。王子因为alpha激烈运动之后的臭汗颇有微词，但还是老老实实被牵着。两人散步一样慢慢走到马棚前面，一匹毛皮光滑的黑马正站在棚里安逸地吃着草。那是Curtis的战马。Jack喊了喊它的名字，他先坐上去，但他在上面扬了扬下巴，不允许Curtis乘上来。他说他的盔甲像石头一样硌人，而热衷于享乐的王子才不打算忍耐。

Curtis正热得流汗，他脱掉身上坚硬的防护，把沉重的盔甲拎在手里问：“那我总不能把它们丢在这里。”

“与我有关吗，”Jack笑得开心极了，“不如你走路，我骑马，你牵着它，我们就这样慢慢走回去。”

Curtis笑着瞪了瞪omega，示意对方你有些过于调皮捣蛋了。他还想早点儿回去洗掉身上的汗液。夜间行路也许算得上浪漫，但他今天有些疲惫。没有办法。Curtis又只能叫Jack等着，自己一个人走回楼里去托人叫自己家的马车。等他走回马棚，Jack仍旧趾高气扬地坐在上面。“我们去湖边散散步，马车就快来了。”他说着，踩着马镫翻身上马。他的omega做出嫌弃的表情，身体朝前倾斜想要离他更远一些，嘴里指责着Curtis别弄脏了他的衣服。

“小家伙。”这倒也是一种调情的方式。Curtis笑着，拿粗壮的手臂把omega搂回来，捁在胸膛前面不允许他动弹。“想让我收拾你了？”他拿食指与拇指隔着薄薄的棉布就朝Jack的身上拧了下去。他们熟悉彼此的一切，如果说是身体，那就甚至比自己本身还了解的还多。Jack喘息着，喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟，缩在Curtis的怀里表示投降。他的乳尖被那样准确地捏住，那毫无顾忌的力气甚至弄得他的身体产生出一些疼痛，还有一丝快感。比他更加兴奋的反而是Curtis。Jack只是那样轻的叫了一声，alpha的阴茎就变得比佩剑还要坚硬，隔着裤子顶在他丰满的臀肉上，下流地抵在那儿。这样的触碰丝毫不能令Curtis满足。他把身体朝前移了一寸，让Jack的臀肉完全挤压住他的老二，随着马儿的前进摩擦出超乎想象的快感。“Jack……”他用暧昧的口气喊着omega的名字，好像是在挑逗。Jack塞在腰带里的衣摆被他手忙脚乱地扯了出来，他的手指灵活又色情地顺着光滑的小腹一路摸上去，捏住对方敏感的乳尖开始毫无顾忌地揉搓。Jack知道Curtis想做些什么，他扭动身体试图挣脱，但喘息的声响渐渐比刚才更加不堪入耳。

“放……开我。”

此刻，Curtis已经彻底松开了缰绳。那只潮湿的大手有些失礼地探进Jack的裤头里，裹住那根同样兴奋的东西，粗粝的大拇指在前端左右磨蹭了起来。他要Jack跟他在马背上交欢一次。Alpha全身的血液都已经开始沸腾，情欲的泡沫也欢快地涌出血液，甚至融入他的汗液从皮肤一起宣泄而出。他们两人坐在上面，更像是在争夺些什么。马儿失去人类的鞭笞却没有停下脚步，它仍旧提起蹄子走着，但速度降了下来，漫无目的。Jack的乳头被揉弄得完全立了起来，像树上熟透了的小樱桃，只等着有人把它摘下来，放在口中，拿舌头裹住好好品尝。“不要，”他不断摇头反驳。马棚甚至就在他们的身后，可能有没回家的骑兵会来牵马，车夫也许下一刻就会赶过来。Curtis真是胆大包天，他在心里感叹着。但他把后背贴在Curtis厚实的前胸上，一闻到alpha身上那股雄性荷尔蒙十足的汗味，差点儿松口求对方进来把他填满。

“很快就弄完。”Jack的挣扎反倒刺激了另一人的决心，Curtis变得有些急躁。事实上，他跟Jack都在享受这种欲拒还迎的吸引、光天化日之下的刺激。想象一下Jack的衬衫被他粗鲁地撕成碎片，白净的身体暴露在空气里不得不让他享用。即使一开始omega会满嘴抱怨，最后也还是会牢牢夹住他喊他的名字。Curtis的手指头饶过小巧的囊袋，探到下面溢水的洞口。他十分轻巧就把指头插了进去，包裹着他的地方滑极了，在夕阳下被搅出咕叽咕叽的水声。“我这就插进去，我们打个飞快的仗，保证没有别人能看到。”他没有再问Jack的意见，因为他知道他会说些什么。Jack被他拎起来转了个方向，两人面对着面，胸口贴着胸口。最后一束暗黄的光也变成蓝色的夜幕，夜晚终于快要来临。Jack哼叫着，他闻到青草的芬芳、泥土的气味，最后都被Curtis身上散发出来的浓郁信息素盖掉。在他体内，Curtis的阴茎硬的像一柄剑，又粗又烫，它是那样急躁地插进Jack的后穴里，他都害怕自己会被它捅坏。于是他求饶道：“Curt，太深了……”他的话让抱住他的男人摁住他纤细的腰往上挺，差点儿把他颠下马。Jack紧紧搂住Curtis的脖子生怕滚下去，把体内的肉棒咬得更深了。

“让我进去。”Curtis重申道。他爱死了Jack羞怯时泛红的眼角，最受不了那张因为胆怯和羞涩含住它吸个不停的小嘴。Jack的肉穴比牛奶都要滑，只要他在里面稍稍一顶，那里就会流出粘腻的汁液，浸润湿两具肉体。他要把Jack摁在腰上狠狠地贯穿，把自己钉进那柔软的身体里，进入前所未有的深度。“让我进你的里面，Jack。你不是最爱我的结吗？”他们有过几次这样的经验。如果Curtis让它在适当的地方成结，抵在Jack最受不了的敏感点上膨胀，那么omega就会给他最为激烈的反馈，倾泻出无止境的馥郁汁液。

“不要！”Jack有些急迫地呼喊，喉咙同时还得对Curtis毫无间断的挺动做出反应，他心急地说着话，差点儿呛到自己。“不要成结。赶快……”他的脸羞得有些烫，一双眼睛不知道该往哪儿看才对。

“赶快什么？”Curtis腾出一只手扯开Jack的衬衫。他低下头，含住omega微小的喉结舔舐。他的舌头也有自己的喜好，喜欢最可口香甜的玩意，而那对热爱被它玩弄的饱满果实已经完全胀立了起来。它们因为刚才的揉搓而充血了太久，淫猥的氛围更是让尖端兴奋又敏感。Curtis含住Jack的乳尖，用舌头裹住那颗乳头不断吸唆，拿牙尖轻轻蹂躏，甚至弄出啧啧的水声。被他抱在怀里的Jack紧张到了极点，然而幕天席地不知廉耻的交媾所带来的兴奋却也使身体几乎到达临界值。他弓起背脊，马儿走一步，他几乎都要颤两颤。Curtis的那根粗烫的器物毫无怜惜地顶开他的肠壁，每一次前进，它都刮过柔软的肉缝，直直往他里面钻。

“赶快……赶快射进来吧。”他的左乳甚至感到微微的疼痛，但Curtis的舌头令它感受到的更多则是酥麻。也许他的乳头就快被吮坏掉了。他的肠肉也再容不下那样深的进入，失禁似的让汁水顺着大腿泻个不停，甚至浇湿了马鞍。这个世界上从来没有过这样的王子，这样淫荡、不知羞耻，祈求alpha塞满他的洞使劲操干，在里面喷洒种子。Jack的眼泪终于流出来，倒不是因为这个。他实在太舒爽了，也许Curtis再顶几下，他就能弄湿马儿黝黑的鬃毛。

“那你给我说些好听的话，也许我一激动就射给你。”Curtis掐了掐Jack的臀肉，再往里面狠狠塞了塞。

Jack含住自己的下嘴唇，用力咬紧直到那片唇瓣发白。Curtis是个混蛋，但他不得不依这个混蛋的指示来。天色越来越沉，Jack觉得自己听到了马蹄声，不远处鞭子抽得啪啪响。他怎么可能让任何人知道王子与公爵正不知廉耻地抱在一起，像没受过教育的村野农夫那样松开裤子在草地上交媾。他扭了扭腰，让Curtis的阴茎往更深的地方去；挺了挺背，把另一边乳头塞进Curtis的嘴里。“求求你……Curt，操我，操大我的肚子。”粗长的阴茎终于钻进那个缝里，Jack求着饶，眼泪可怜兮兮地挂在下巴上。“嗯啊……射给我。我想为你生个孩子……”

他们都有些颤抖。Jack哭泣着，但那不是难过的眼泪。Curtis含住他的乳头，啵的一声响后，它又从那对柔软的唇里被释放出来。两颗乳头都胀得有些不像话，被咬成了殷红的香艳颜色，似乎快要滴出奶来。慌乱中，Jack拉过自己的衬衫，遮住赤裸的胸膛。但它们很快又被释放出来，乳珠在Curtis的胸膛上磨蹭着。它们在激烈的碰撞时被不小心摁进去，接着又放荡地挺起来。他们坐在马上随着马蹄的律动一颠一跛，如果Jack害怕掉下马去，就只能抱紧Curtis的脖子，没有力气再兼顾其他地方。他呜咽着求饶，已经没有过多的精力再去说挑逗丈夫的情话，Curtis终于攻陷了他最受不了的甬道，用过重的力度在里面不断捣干。那根粗野的器物放肆地冲开那片薄薄的肉缝，一直挤进最里面的器官侵干挤压。也许他真的会怀孕，怀上Curtis的孩子。


	4. Trap Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO daddy kink

那是一栋枯燥无味而脏兮兮的黄褐色房子。经年的墙面上点缀着一条条门帘似的黑色条纹，是雨水从管道缝隙里漏出来后爬过的痕迹。院子里深绿的杂乱草坪没人修剪，像生长在草原里似的发了狂，有一些变成了黄色，跟干枯的稻草似的。房子的主人没有在里面种下一株矮灌木和鲜花，除了门口一台看上去早就坏掉的红色除草机，什么装点也没有。他在街区里绕了大约三分之一的路程，终于找到这栋挂着1738牌子的地方。那天，夏日的正午没有风，只有火一样的太阳煎烤着柏油马路。他从驾驶座上再一次眯眼眺望那块下一刻就会掉下来的门牌，摇上车窗，把车熄了火。这个时间点街上没有什么人。他走进烈日里，盯了盯两侧，准备跨过街道。一辆破旧的皮卡车从他面前经过，司机是一个头发跟胡子都乱七八糟的邋遢汉，他松开油门踩下刹车，把视线黏在那辆闪着光的白色布加迪威龙上面。它的主人笑了笑，因为今天心情还不错。

他从皮卡的后箱绕过来，穿过油煎火烤的柏油路，来到马路对面。掉了漆的门牌号旁边立着一个红色的邮筒，他把它打开，没有个人信息，只在里面找到一层灰尘。那片混乱的草地比看上去要温柔，他迈上它走进院子里，房门上有一颗花生米似的门铃，但他没打算按。窗户里面是酒红色的窗帘布，看不见房间里的构造。他敲了敲玻璃，没人应门，一分钟后，又用骨节狠狠敲打了三下。

“是谁？”从门后传来拖鞋一次次慢腾腾摩擦地板的声音。

“警察。”

“我跟警察没什么好讲的。”里面的人说。

“开门宝贝儿，”他从腰上扯出一把漆黑的格洛克手枪，把它碰在门上，一次又一次，砰砰直响。“我保证，你不会喜欢我用别的方式打开这扇门。”

两分钟后，门从里面拉开了，躲在后面的那张脸有些浮肿。这个人的胡子像洗澡用的沐浴球那样旺盛，再往上，乱七八糟的脸上还蛰伏着一条虫——粉红色的疤痕。那条组织让他的左眼像看不清报纸的老人那样眯起来，但又比那种自然而然的皱缩丑陋百倍。“可怜的小家伙”，他看着，冲他笑了笑想。这是一个胖子，他把他那肥硕的身体靠在门上，右边脸则遮在门的后面。在这样热的大夏天里，房子的主人甚至还穿着连帽厚T恤。衣服老土极了，而那宽大的身体把它撑到了极限。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”他的额头滑下来一滴汗，对面的人却似乎一点儿也不热。

“那是你的警车？”转身之前，胖子用轻蔑地声音问道。

他们走进那间狭小拥挤的屋子里，一只脚踏进去，如置冰窟。Curtis肯定，冷气开到了最大档。他把手朝后，让枪重新回到皮带扣上，同时打量起这间屋子。房里没有一件像样的家具，全是些上了年纪的玩意。老旧的空调在墙角沙沙运转，老旧的冰箱成了噪音制造机，还有那台老旧的厚彩电正在播报新闻。他在一张散发着霉味与油污气息的短沙发里坐下来，面前是一张脏兮兮的桌子，桌角污迹斑斑，成堆的垃圾食品盖住了它的玻璃板。那个胖子在他的对面坐下来，从桌子上挑出一包开了袋的薯片。

“这就是你的食物？”

“有什么事吗？”他说话时薯片的残渣像下雪似的落进泡沫式胡须里，“你应该知道，没人喜欢不请自来的条子，他们已经把麻烦这个词写在自己的脸上了。”他把脚搭在茶几上，左脚搁在右脚上面。

“我在找一个孩子，”Curtis从裤兜里掏出一盒雪茄，没有询问主人的意见兀自把它点燃。“他叫Jack，一个棕色头发的男孩，灰绿色眼睛，偶尔也有人说他的眼睛里面有点儿蓝色。”说话时，烟雾从他那干燥的嘴角不断散出来。他用鹰一样锐利的眼睛盯着对面的人，观察对方每一次细微的反应。

“儿童失踪案？”对面的人辛苦地挪动着肥硕的身体，然后在他看不见的地方甩掉凉拖鞋，把两只雪白干瘦的脚抬起来缩在沙发上。

“他已经24岁了。”

“我不认识这样一个绿眼睛男孩。24岁还能被称为男孩吗？哈哈。”

“有人告诉我他在这栋房子里出现了。”他站起来，饶过那张垃圾桶一样的桌子。他把那包薯片扯出来丢到地毯上，弯腰把吸了几口的雪茄塞进对方粉嫩的嘴里。

“该死！你差点儿点燃我的胡子。”他灵活地跳起来，吐脏东西那样吐出嘴里的东西，雪茄像只可爱的小水桶那样滚动着，被丢到了电视柜台下面的地板上。

“反正是假玩意儿。”Alpha挤进那张沙发，对方踢了他一脚，他却把那只脚捏在手心里当成宝贝。“我有办法让你记起来。我还能告诉你他做了些什么坏事。”他把手从他的衣服下摆伸进去，一层又一层，像是探险。大约第五次，他摸到了柔软温暖的皮肤。他想念这紧绷的感觉，为此乘飞机奔波了几千公里。他把手不断朝上滑，在对方绸缎一样柔滑的皮肤上找到那一点不一样的突起。“他偷了我的东西。四箱钞票，五把枪，几瓶价值几十万的好酒，还有些别的东西。那个该死的小鬼！我曾经发誓，等我再见到他，我会要了他的小命。”

“所以呢？”Jack仰卧在棕色碎花的沙发靠背上，皱着眉毛，一边撕掉胡子一边说道，“你把他逮到了，准备怎么处理这个恶劣的小偷。”那碍眼的毛团被随手扔到地上，他又直起上半身，脱掉身上那件厚实的连帽衫，下面还有一件红色短袖，他也把它脱掉，随便扔到什么地方。两分钟后，伪装在重重阻隔下的身体露出了本来的面貌。Jack坐下去，抬起脚，拿灵活的脚趾夹住桌上的空调遥控器，他很熟练的把它弄过来，仿佛操作过上百次。

“给我个建议？”Curtis弯起嘴角，用那种盯着对手才会露出的表情危险地笑着。他在道上混了二十多年，折磨人的办法比他下颚上的胡茬还要多。但这些手段他准备留着对付Wilford，或者别的什么不长眼的家伙。面对不听话的小情人……他眨了眨眼睛，心想，他要打Jack又白又嫩的屁股，看他像个被欺负了的小孩儿那样哼哼唧唧直求饶，这时候再喂他吃甜蜜的棒棒糖。他打定主意，于是俯下身，像狼一样去啃眼前修长白净的脖子，但他的男孩推开了他。

“Curt，”Jack赤裸着身体贴上来。他睁大了眼睛，像街边的一条小奶狗一样无辜，“我很想你。”

“你想我把你从雷克岛监狱里弄出来，否则我再见到你时，你下面的小洞已经开了花，跟运动饮料的瓶口一样大。”

“去你妈的！”他不再装可爱，抬起下巴，甚至连轻蔑的眼神都不肯扫alpha一眼。但Curtis凑上来，粗鲁地扯掉了他的裤子，并且向他警告：“别惹火我。”Jack没有搭腔，靠在那儿一动不动，跟死了一样任由对方随意摆弄他的身体。这样一点儿都不有趣，Curtis并不怎么喜欢，他松开了手。他们都没有说话。Curtis把手从Jack软乎乎的臀部移开，坐直了身体，又从裤兜里掏出另一盒香烟点燃。他的右手弯到背后，漆黑的手枪被他丢到堆满杂物的玻璃上，那力气几乎能够把桌面砸个粉碎。房间里沉默了一阵，没有空调蚊子似的嗡嗡响，没有咀嚼薯片的咔哒声，电视屏幕也在刚才变成了纯黑色。他们坐在一起，各自想着自己的心事，一动不动。房间的每个角落开始被香烟的气味充斥，Curtis吸着烟，烟头微弱的红光在他从鼻子里喷出烟雾时闪烁着。“我已经变了，”他把烟拿右手食指与大拇指捏住，“你应该去弗罗里达傍晚的海滩上看看，夕阳很美。”他说话时咬紧牙齿，抬起下巴，可以看到上面的肌肉鼓起来，“我在那儿要了一个omega的小命。鲜血流进干净的沙滩里，很快，涌上岸的海水就把一切都带走。他甚至没从我这儿得到你拿走的一半。”

“我相信你的话，”Omega从后面贴上来，把胸膛靠在他的后背上，两只手饶过肩膀在他的下巴前合拢。“但你不相信我的话，我很难过。”

他们又和好了，离争吵甚至不到六十秒。反复无常。烟被丢进桌子一角的烟灰缸里，以免点燃这间老房子。他把他的omega从后面扯过来，让这个甜蜜的男孩分开双腿坐在他的腰上。他讨厌Jack漂亮的小脸上那些丑陋的装饰，撕下来时，Jack的眉毛皱成一团。

“我为你打扮了整整一上午。难道你不觉得有趣吗？一个眼睛上有疤的胖子。”他又露出了Curtis熟悉的那张脸，柔和的眉毛，可爱的眼睛，挑逗人的粉红色嘴唇，说话时露出诱人的舌尖。一切都与他的性格背道而驰。“如果我不想见你，那你永远都不会找到我，在雷克岛不会，在这间腐朽的小屋里也没有。所以，Curt，我想你了。你得相信我。”

“我相信你。”他说，“但你仍旧逃脱不了一顿惩罚。现在，我打算在这间小破屋里，就在这条臭哄哄的旧沙发上，用精液灌满你，操大你的肚子。”

那条又硬又丑的地毯跟房子的历史一样陈旧，Jack不知道主人有没有打理过它，哪怕一次。他从一个四十多岁的男人那里租来这栋房子，在里面度过了百无聊赖的三天，谢天谢地，Curtis终于来了。他想他，这不是假话。他跪在那条被污垢填满的硬邦邦的地毯上，膝盖有些刺痛。他的男人分开了腿，而他不用引导就拉开他的西装裤拉链，弄开最后一层薄薄的布料，一团软趴趴的玩意儿从里面弹了出来。

“我以为你在看到我的那一刻就硬了，”Jack仰起头，满脸失望，“你真的想我吗？”

“我没有操毁了容的胖子的兴趣。如果你想玩角色扮演，下次可以扮成我的小女仆，穿蕾丝内裤。”alpha挺动着腰，老二在爱人的手里已经变得半硬。他抬起那根渐渐开始胀大的玩意，敲打omega的脸庞，游移着向下，拿头部擦过对方饱满柔软的唇瓣。Jack的下巴被打湿了，弄湿他的是兴奋而带着雄性气味的前液。他张开嘴，露出里面嫣红的小舌头，至此，alpha的阴茎完全硬了起来。Curtis顶了进去，又粗又长，那饱满的前端活像蟒蛇鼓起腮部，在他的腿间，Jack闭着眼睛呜咽着。他向来不喜欢温柔，热衷于粗野狂烈的交合，而今天，他更是下定决心，要让omega尝到任性的苦果。

房间里的冷气跟烟味留在每一个角落，Jack有些冷，手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩。他跪在那里，腥膻的龟头敲打上他的嘴唇，挤进温暖湿润的口腔，擦过他稍嫌粗糙的舌面，最后顶上了他的上颚。那根野蛮的玩意活像它的主人，如果没有遇到阻碍，Jack毫不怀疑Curtis甚至会捅进他的喉咙。他被顶的合不拢嘴，晶莹而色情的唾液在抽动中顺着嘴角溢出来，弄湿了他的下颚。他的口中充满了淫靡的气味，浑身的肌肉都因此变得酥软。Jack眨了眨眼睛，呜呜呻吟着把头朝后退。他被进入的太深，粗硬的男根捅得他喉部不断收缩着做出反应，几乎快要呕吐。然而他们早就说好了，这不是一次你侬我侬的交配，是Curtis对于Jack偷走他的财产之后逃之夭夭的惩罚。他的脸被Curtis宽大的手掌捧住，下一秒，那根硬得滚烫的肉棒又飞快地戳了进来。

“Jack，我的坏孩子。”Curtis捧住Jack的脸，手指强硬地插进男孩后脑的发丝里。他收拢十指，朝里推动，再往外移，反复动作，像是教导什么也不懂的新婚妻子。腿间，他那向来调皮捣蛋的omega规规矩矩，含着他，取悦他，被操得像个羞怯的处子，只能无助地等待下一次深入。

Jack白皙的小脸渐渐憋成了粉色，持续不断的抽插几乎令他呼吸不畅。他看着他那张漂亮的脸蛋，眉头紧锁，那双小恶魔似的绿眼睛现在闭着，长长的深棕色睫毛三两根结在一起，因为上面挂着可爱的泪珠，他的嘴唇本来是纯洁的粉红色，现在含着紫红的肉棒，在一次又一次的进出中毫不温柔地摩擦着，如同擦了魅惑的口红。他们分开了那么久。起初，Curtis是愤怒的，他恨Jack玩弄他感情，就像逗弄每一个为他着迷的傻瓜。但这份怒火平息之后逐渐演变成了思念，如饥似渴。“今天你很乖，我的宝贝，”他夸奖道，又一次狠狠挺进去感受恋人讨好的吮吸。Jack温暖的小嘴下意识地不断朝里吞咽，好几次，他被顶得有些想要呕吐，但这只增加了在他口中施暴的肉根的快感。一开始，他还用舌头去亲吻Curtis阴茎上那些突起的血脉，去勾引alpha的欲望。到了现在，他只能呜咽着流泪，被使劲操干了一次又一次。他们已经有半年没做爱了。Curtis低下头，看着眼前的小坏蛋如何不断溢出口水，从眼角滑下眼泪。这半年来，他没有尝到过omega的滋味，但他不认为Jack会为他保守自己的贞洁。毕竟Jack是那样一个邪恶又浪荡的小混账，他贪图玩乐，能在Curtis的手下面前恳请alpha拿手指把他奸淫出高潮。Curtis咽了咽口水。他并不肯定Jack在这半年的流亡之中是否有过几次风花雪月，但莫名其妙的妒火燃烧了他头脑中的冷静，他按住Jack的头，以飞快的速度顶弄了起来。Omega被他疯狂的抽插欺负得嗯嗯呻吟着，眼泪从粉红的眼角淌进Curtis的西装裤里。他把到达极限的阴茎抽出来，滚烫粘稠的体液弄脏了Jack漂亮的脸。白浊从他的眉梢滴下来，更多的精液则粘在那一对玫瑰色的嘴唇上。

“你这个混蛋！”Jack红着眼睛，一边咳嗽一边控诉。

“你太美了，宝贝儿。”他感叹道。他用自己的精液浇透了爱人的脸，他早想对Jack做这件事了，直到今天，冲动让这个淫邪的想法付诸实践。

Omega爬起来，在桌上的那堆零食里找出一盒纸巾，背对着Curtis清理自己被精液玷污的脸。

“Jack。”他把他从地毯上拉起来。光滑白净的身体只套了一条灰色的内裤，Jack的膝盖被粗糙的地毯弄成了红色。他们坐的那条沙发古老而陈旧，上面留有某一次进餐时橄榄油溅上图案。他让Jack躺下来，拍了拍他的膝盖，分开那两条修长的腿。他把他股间遮羞的布料拉开，粉红而羞涩的小洞藏在那里，它收缩着，挤出一股黏湿的情液。

“告诉Daddy，有没有别的该死的脏东西进过这里。”

Jack抬起脚，不留情面朝alpha蓄满胡须的脸上蹬去，像一只灵活的小马撅起蹄子。但Curtis抓住了它，并在那珍珠母色的脚背上印上自己的吻。Jack欢笑着收回脚，茂盛的胡须弄得他有些痒。他把脚放在Curtis的白衬衫上，隔着薄薄的布，拿脚趾撩拨恋人肌肉分明的背。

“有几根手指进入过。”

他的话还没说完，屁股就挨上了强硬的一巴掌。Jack眯起眼睛呼痛。Curtis像个在小巷里的低端酒吧喝十美元一杯酒的那种小混混，毫无风度地扯掉了他的内裤，拿手指在他的小穴里使劲抠挖着。那根手指粗鲁地在他的肠道里面钻来钻去，又抠又顶，搅得Jack一阵腿软。他只好呜咽着撒娇，不断求饶。他的股间传来一阵奇怪的感觉，但臀部的感官则更加不适，Curtis那个混蛋在上面留下了自己的牙印示威。

“轻点儿！”Jack拿手臂撑起身体，一边吼道。他的两条腿被迫分开，露出中间娇嫩的肉穴，那粉色的小洞不知羞耻地淌着淫水，但Jack也点儿也不害羞。教训完野蛮的alpha，他又重新躺下来，微笑着甜蜜地说道，“Curt，有几个夜晚，我用手指操自己，并且想象是你在狠狠干我。从来没有别人。”

他的话让alpha无比满足，伏在他腿间笑的合不拢嘴。现在Jack完全变成了一块肉，被摁在Curtis的砧板上。“我现在就来满足你。”他这样说着，拿手把腿分的更开。他的手指总带着一股烟味，但Jack就喜欢那股味道。Curtis舔了舔那个柔软潮湿的小洞，把三根手指合在一起狠狠捅了进去。Jack抖着腿高呼万岁，而Curtis训斥他为“淫荡的小家伙”。他的手指很轻松就钻了进去，那儿已经湿的不像样，发了洪水一样泛滥。他想象这几个月来Jack抚慰自己身体的寂寞模样，那些修长白净的手指一根根钻进去，或许他的男孩还借助了道具。然而他敢肯定，只有自己胯下的这根玩意能满足身下不知羞耻的小家伙。那是一种原始的天性，令他腿间的家伙几乎以如此快的速度就要第二次抬头。

他辛勤地用手指不断操干着Jack的小穴，简直像个优秀的水管工。包裹住他的地方和从前一样，它是那么的紧，又烫又热，不论哪一次进入都能要了人的命。他毫不怀疑，那张饥渴到了极点的小嘴甚至能空虚到吞下他的手指。于是他更加卖力地抽插，以强硬的力度使劲在Jack的后穴里挺动。在他身下，Jack的腿早已颤抖着合了起来。他闭上眼睛，在沙发上随着alpha的抽插像蛇一样扭动身体，在好几次凶狠的进入时，甚至臀肉都如水波颤动。他的下体被那几根淫邪的手指玩得快要熟透了，然而时间竟然没有过去十分钟。空气里，烟味逐渐消散，他们的窗帘太过厚重，即使是下午两点的阳光也很难穿过。小屋肮脏而破旧，他们从未在这样的房间里做过爱。Curtis弯下腰，一边飞快地拿指头顶操Jack的敏感，一边抬起另一只手，把omega因为颤栗的快感而不自觉合拢的两条腿又一次分开。此时，他的小穴已经跟刚才被摩擦了近千回的嘴唇一样，边缘泛红而肿胀，怎么也合不拢。它淌着水，甚至打湿了身下的沙发，印成手心大的一片图案，Curtis舔着嘴唇，他甚至自己感觉能够看到Jack穴洞的内部，被他的指头操干的鲜红无比。

“告诉Daddy，想再快一点吗？”他趴下来，含住Jack的耳垂用舌头玩弄着。他拿齿尖轻轻地碾那团软肉，温热的鼻息扫进omega敏感的耳心。

“唔嗯——”Jack紧闭着眼睛呻吟着。那是快要到达顶点的官能体验，如果再快一点儿，他的身体就能为之产生最后一次强烈的颤抖。“再快一点……求你。”他恳求道。他的alpha把舌尖放进他敏感的耳窝，粗短的胡须令Jack不得不慌张缩紧脖子，仿佛一股电流跑遍了他的脊柱。身下，Curtis的三根手指飞速进出他的身体，把那张小嘴搅得咕叽作响。

“没有Daddy的允许，你不能得到高潮。坏孩子。”

“嗯啊——！求你……Daddy。求你……”他睁开那双因为哭泣显得水灵灵的大眼睛，Jack侧过头，用这样一对小母鹿的眼睛盯着alpha求饶道，“我错了，Curt。”

“那么，你该对我说些什么？”他索性停下了手上的动作。他把那只手拿起来，在昏黄的房间里，五根看上去几乎像插进蜜罐里搅拌过。他的指头全被打湿了，手心里也是浓郁的淫液。他用那只手捏住omega的脸，把那些羞人的液体弄在Jack的脸上。他甚至还拿那三根进入过Jack肉穴的手指去插他上面的小嘴，但Jack今天决定做一个乖孩子，他含着眼泪，拿舌头裹住它们，连敏感的指缝都舔干净。

“求你，Daddy。”Jack吐出手指，红着那张湿漉漉的脸温柔地说，“把你的肉棒插进来，填满我……让我高潮。从今以后，我哪儿也不会去。”

“直到生下我的孩子。”

他分开那两条被淫水沾湿像鱼一样滑的腿，扶住阴茎毫不留情地捅进那个早已准备好的甜蜜肉穴里。Jack挺起上半身，像是在做挣扎，他像只撒娇的猫那样，呜咽着发出小声的呻吟，随后身体不得不开始摆动。他在Curtis每一次挺动中喘息不停，柔软的腰肢被alpha捏出几个鲜红的手指印。那一天，Curtis打定主意要惩罚他。Alpha在那张柔情蜜意的小洞里抽插了几下，粗大的龟头轻轻挺动着，很快找到了那个地方。Curtis的身体前后轻晃，某一刻，Jack再一次绷直背脊，猛的挺起胸膛，张开嘴嘶喊着：“ 啊嗯——！好胀……好满……”

“喜欢Daddy这样操你吗？”他把自己挤进Jack紧致的omega生殖腔道里，一会儿慢慢摇动臀部，一会儿又摁紧怀中的人，不要命地抽插柔软的肉穴。Omega的脸变成了充血似的鲜红，再往下，那份红变成了粉，粉色的皮肤下，Jack青白的颈部血管跳动着。他看到Jack的乳头未经触碰就完全变成了两颗淫荡的果实，在空气里跟随身体摆动，等待着揉捏。“喜欢Daddy操你这里吗？”他问身下那个眼神迷离的坏男孩。

“啊嗯——喜欢……Curt。”

“那就射出来，”他像个长官那样命令道，同时右手扶住Jack半硬的阴茎，拿粗粝的拇指堵在溢出水珠的顶端。“当然，我是说后面，不是前面。你要像个女孩那样高潮，否则你知道我会怎么惩罚你。”

Jack哭红了眼睛，他微微抬起头，用那双绿宝石无声地求饶。但Curtis只是笑着，毫不停歇地顶弄他的敏感，没有丝毫怜惜的意思。他知道自己做错了事，如果不能让alpha得到满足，那么就永远得不到平息。良久，他只好闭上眼睛。身体内，那根又烫又硬的大家伙持续摩擦过他湿润的肠道，一次接一次，恶劣地顶进他的子宫口。Jack咬了咬牙，控制住自己的肌肉，收缩灵活的小穴，像一张温柔体贴的小嘴那样吸住Curtis的阴茎不许他出去。“Curt……唔嗯——”，他用淫邪的话语引诱对方，说只要再深一寸，他就能为他喷涌出汁液。他的计划得逞了。下一秒，Curtis就把他摁在怀里，因快感而狂烈地挺动胯骨，拿那根紫红的肉棒把他干上了高潮。他躺在那儿呻吟，但意识早已经飞到天外，只是漫不经心地发出声音。就像Curtis吩咐他的那样，他很好的完成了任务，尿床一般挤出大股淫液，打湿臀瓣下沙发的花纹。

“我的乖孩子。我爱你。”Curtis放慢动作，弯腰亲吻Jack汗淋淋的额头夸奖道，他的omega同虚脱了没什么两样。Jack睡在那里，被带着馥郁信息素气味的汗水包裹住，轻轻闭着粉红的眼皮，红润的嘴角蠕动着，白皙的胸膛微微起伏。“现在，我要灌满你。”Curtis宣布。空气里飘散着淫靡的性交气味，快要抓不住的烟味，垃圾食品的油腻味，他们的信息素也在这间小屋里，在种种味道中交缠，而Jack闻上去俨然是一只发情的小野兽。

他如同哭泣一般抽着鼻子，半响后，微微点了点头。


	5. 午后时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性！！！

“像一团阴影。“他说。

“这个形容听起来不是很妙。“

他们靠在一起，四只眼睛盯着那个小小的显示器。的确是阴影，再怎么看也是黑乎乎的一团影子，Jack想。床边，Curtis握住他的手。男人把脸凑上来，亲吻着他的左侧耳廓上的棕色头发。“那是我们的爱情，爱情的影子”，Curtis悄悄讲。

检查完毕。医生放下仪器，擦掉王子腹部粘稠的耦合剂。她摘掉手套，整理好箱子，冲这对幸福的父亲笑着点了点头，就走了出去。这一点儿也不奇怪。虽然这里仪器齐备，设施完全，但没有人说它是医院。世界上，没有一个男人会怀上另一个男人的孩子，毫不顾忌地捧着自己突起的腹部，光明正大的走进医院。至少Jack不愿意。

Jack暂时没有从病床上起来。他躺在那儿，捏住丈夫的手。Curtis背对着窗户，坐在一张白色四角椅子上，浅白的衬衫沐浴午后的日光。 Jack喜欢墙边纯白的窗帘轻轻飘动，金色的阳光照在Curtis的后脑勺上。他喜欢Curtis头顶的短发和鬓边胡须在阳光里变成耀眼的颜色，看上去毛绒绒的很舒服。他也喜欢Curtis穿白衬衫，打黑色领带，不把胡须完全刮干净。幸福啊。他冲Curtis笑了笑，对方也冲他笑，并且还额外赠送一个吻。

“今天下午我们都没有行程，”Curtis亲了他的额头，抬起头，上半身依然凑在Jack的胸前，“可我的王子，要睡觉得回房间，要晒太阳得去花园。起来吧，睡美人。” 

“可是我想，也许哪儿都能做爱。在花园、汽车，或者这张床上，都可以。”他的欲望不知何时来了，就像七月傍晚的一场阵雨那样突然。可Curtis靠他这么近，这怪不了他们中的谁。他们还那样亲密地接了吻，冲对方说话时眼神里仿佛带着电。

“是啊，哪儿都行。”Curtis抬起左手，轻轻摸他的肚子，手指从白色丝绸睡衣由上往下滑，温柔地溜进他的双腿之间。“你的这里却不可以。”他意有所指。

Jack分开腿，又合拢，包裹大腿的光滑缎面贴上粗糙手掌。他把那只给他带来快乐的手狡猾地夹住，不让它有机会溜走。“那么我命令你，士兵。”求你，亲爱的。

“我可不是士兵。”Curtis转动手掌，温柔地捏了捏Jack柔软的大腿肉，“我是将军。”

“将军。”王子抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛狡黠地朝上看，“我允许你亲吻你所效忠的王室。”

对方俯下身，照他说的那样，把刺人的下巴凑过去，轻轻地一吻。

“好了。”Curtis讲，“现在，请你挪动你的屁股。”

可他又蹭了上去，蹭那只手，用两条腿缠绕，用臀部夹紧。他以一种奇特却诱人的姿势扭着身体躺在那里，光滑的丝绸包裹着光滑的肉体。阳光下，天鹅般的脖颈，雪白的肩膀，柔软的腰肢，然后是那个在空气里翘起来的臀部，下面两条长腿，以及顽皮的一双脚。以往它们都很瘦削，薄薄的皮肉包裹着完美的骨骼。但最近不同。Jack怀了孕，以一个男人的身体，这非比寻常。他逐渐变得更柔软，眉眼温和，身材日趋圆润。他的神韵覆盖上雌性特有的那股温和光辉，肌肉之上也长出了柔软的脂肪。特别是那一对成熟蜜桃似的粉臀瓣，隔着绸布料一模，指尖就触碰到了云端。

“Jack。”Curtis微眯起眼喊道。他的手背被迫贴在那里，有一团温暖又柔软的肉挤在他的皮肤上。他想把那一块分隔他们的布料撕开，把那团肉暴露出来，不，不是一团。他会分开那两片娇嫩的唇，捉住里面的粉珍珠揉捏，或者插进去一根指头搅动，就像玩弄一个退潮之后暴露在岸边的贝壳。它可怜又可爱，娇气又敏感，轻轻一碰还总像含羞草一样合起肥厚的叶片。“这是我们的第一个孩子。”他表情慎重地劝诫，实际是在巩固自己的意志，试图朝那片危墙的基础上添砖加瓦。

“嗯……嗯啊……”对方却已经不知羞地行动了起来。王子闭上双眼，像喝醉了酒的人胡乱呓语一般呻吟。他的手指抓在枕头上，修剪整齐的指甲在白布上深深嵌出几道沟壑。沟壑，发泄欲望的沟壑，他的身体上也是有的。此刻，他正分开双腿，隔着布料用那道属于雌性的沟壑夹住丈夫的手。这真令人羞耻，可又真快乐。Jack闭上眼睛，眼尾泛红，下唇被咬成了渐变的粉白色。他缓慢地前后移动臀部，夹住丈夫的手磨蹭，敏感的沟壑被挤出了水。他的裤子被弄湿了，晕出小小的一片痕迹。Curtis的手和他的大腿根都被弄得直发热，有时候那几根麻木的手指突然蹭上了他的核心，把那颗藏起来的小东西无意中朝骨头上使劲摁，他几乎就要尖叫了。“Curt，”他用柔软的声音撒娇道，“告诉你的孩子，你究竟有多爱我。”

坐在床边的人满脸无赖，神情像是被恶霸玷污过的小女孩。这可真好笑。但事实上，Jack甚至撑起身体坐起来，他褪下了裤子，分开两条欲望的腿，就坐在Curtis的手上。他的身下铺垫着的是舒服的软垫，所以即便他那样坐着，把大部分重量都挤压在Curtis的手背之上，对方依旧没有感到痛或麻。只是太热了，一团火，顺着那片被爱人柔软的私处挤压着的地方逆流而上，从血管冲进他那颗强装冷静的头颅里。Jack分开双腿，扭动着腰，不知是有意还是无意。强烈的欲望下，他们接了吻，用唾液打湿对方干涸的嘴唇。Curtis的手背也湿了。他仔细地盯着眼前这个放荡的家伙，越看，后背就不自觉地溢出更多的汗水。白床单上，Jack的双手撑在背后，他挺起腰，本来就突出的腹部看上去更加明显，但那不是一种不和谐的变化，那是他们的爱情碰撞上生命后爆发的奇迹。Jack的腿朝两边分开，脚心向后，他的腿间有一条深灰色的湿漉漉的痕迹，仔细看，一条细细的微微鼓起的缝藏在后面。

“Curt。”他只是喊着他的名字，再也没有说别的话，无论是求饶或者辩解。他拉起Curtis的手，那只手今天可做了太多事。“亲爱的……”他闭上眼睛，又换了一个昵称。

Curtis想要收回自己的手。但当他朝外拉扯时，他的妻子把腹部挺得更高，敏感的乳头撑起薄薄的丝绸，喉咙颤抖着比上一次叫的更响，眼睑做梦似的发着抖。如此，他就知道自己戳中了Jack最敏感的中心，那个可爱的粉红色的小花蕊，轻轻一碰，浑身都会因此而颤抖。他看着Jack陶醉的模样，忽然就着了魔。“我们不应该这样做。”鬼使神差，他偏偏用食指把Jack的内裤朝一侧边缘拉得更近。他把那两片饱满的唇瓣完全释放了出来，它们已经微微张开了，像被人狠狠蹂躏过一般，红肿、饱满、湿润，令人联想到“淫欲”这个词。平时它们像花，呈现出娇羞的粉红色，现在充血成了深红，别有另一番情趣。他把四根指头并拢，贴在那两片敏感又饥渴的嘴唇上，前前后后，磨蹭揉捻，直到汁水像罐子里漏出来的蜂蜜那样流泻，咕叽直响。

“唔嗯……”Jack就快流出眼泪。他的胸膛不断起伏，下身那么的湿，却仿佛被磨蹭出了火。

“我只能摸你的外面，”那个可爱的小花蕊——他分开食指与中指，轻而易举地拨开那张嘴唇——它藏在那里，被发现之后就得不到安宁。Curtis拿另一只手的大拇指按压在上面，验货一般上下撩拨着花蒂，像用拨片拨动琴弦。Jack很配合，仰起头来嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，不大优美，但很好地点燃了爱人的情欲。那粒敏感的花蒂下生涩的小缝在过程中不断挤出透明的液体，淫靡放荡。“喜欢我摸你这儿吗？”Curtis摁在那上面磨蹭，揉搓，用中指挤进下面的小缝里抽插和摇晃。他在赌场看过一个男人这样揉搓自己手中的三张牌，他喜欢这个动作。

“嗯……喜欢……”Jack一点儿也不害羞。

“可你不能高潮。”Curtis把两只手都收了回来。

Jack缓缓躺下来，陷在薄被里闭着眼睛低声喘气，仿佛将才全是靠丈夫两只手的支撑才坐的稳。

“Jack，医生说过……”

“我不知道医生说了什么，”他有些气恼地在空气里挥了挥手，另一只手翻过来搭在额头上，“我只知道我想跟你做爱。Curtis，我爱你，难道这几个月你都不想碰我吗？我他妈湿的都快能浇花了。”

他差点儿笑出来。他当然想，想的胯裆里就像藏了一把左轮手枪。他把Jack的那只手拉起来，捂在那根火热的肉根上证明自己是这个国家最正常的男人，而Jack知道自己更湿了，简直像个淫荡的婊子。“操我，”Jack说，毫不犹豫，他把手收回来，脱掉被弄成一团糟的内裤扔到随便哪个角落。对了，他的下体现在也一团糟，阴茎高高地翘起来，深红的囊袋下面全湿了，那条只有Curtis知道的密道现在简直像洪水泛滥，他需要什么插进去，把它堵住，否则将会一整天吃不下饭，走不动路。“上来。”他讲。Curtis站起来，按他说的那样，脱掉鞋，弯起膝盖，俯下身体，离他越来越近。这令他欣喜若狂，抱住丈夫的脖子在那张脸上狂吻，双腿缠上腰就不肯放。

“你可以直接进来。”他用湿漉漉的眼睛勾人地朝对方看，用陷入热恋的傻瓜才会用的语气邀请道。

“我说了，我不能进来。”

“噢天啊！”去你妈的，Jack想。他敢肯定自己已经软了，就这句话，好像有人拿根冷冰冰的棍子在私处上狠狠敲打了两下一样痛，令人萎靡不振。但他捧着Curtis的脸，今天不打算放过他。他跟别的男人不同，谁叫他可以从某个奇怪的器官得到快感。Jack推开丈夫，身上的阴影立刻离开了。他坐起来，翻了身，保持着一个他能想到的最羞耻的姿势。“那么玩玩我的外面，舔舔我……”他跪在那里，摒弃王子的骄傲，像个低级妓女那样翘起臀部，把粉色的私处完全暴露在对方的眼中。下午三点的阳光里，他从低伏的肩膀那儿回头，红着脸朝后看，他敢肯定Curtis因为这个动作眯起了眼睛，吞咽了口水。他更兴奋了，甚至像只小狗，摇摆臀部，在对方的西装裤上磨蹭出一片湿哒哒的水渍。

“舔舔我。”他祈求道。

Curtis闭上眼睛，半分钟后，又睁开了眼。他想警告Jack别惹他，那样后果一定非常严重。可Jack已经惹火了他。那个淫荡的小家伙在他的大腿上扭动屁股，淫荡地磨蹭私处，打湿他的高级西装裤，并且放荡不知羞耻地叫床。

该死！

“啪！”他打了他的屁股，用那只带着Jack体味的手。他看着那团白皙的肉被他用手掌狠狠地拍下去，臀波像水面或者布丁等一切可以抖动的东西那样轻颤着。是的，臀波，他没有说错。他喜欢Jack现在的屁股，因为那奇怪的生理激素像催生剂一般流溢在Jack的血液里，怀孕之后，他的臀瓣比以前更挺翘、圆润。它变大了，还变得更翘，但同时也变得更软。Curtis喜欢在午夜十二点时从身后搂住自己的配偶——即便他需要忍耐，像小孩子盯着一颗糖果却告诉自己别碰——把手从Jack的腰上滑下去，分开阻碍，两团肉像面包和山丘。他揉捏它们，把它们拘在手心里，Jack就会开始变得湿漉漉。现在，那个臀部高高地翘起来，他们甚至没有拉窗帘，阳光斜四十五度照进来，那可真是顶级视觉冲击。他看着Jack白皙的臀肉在拍击下变红，粉红、鲜红。他的腿间那两片羞人的肉瓣一张一合，它们已经湿了，好在没有淫荡地滴出水来。Curtis抬起手，又拍了一下。“啊！”Jack叫道。那张小嘴又在腿间张合了两次。

“搂好你的肚子。”他吩咐道。

“唔嗯……”Jack呻吟着，丈夫的两根大拇指按在他的私处上，像掰开橘子的两瓣那样用大拇指朝旁边抵压。他感觉温热的花芯像刚开苞的花骨朵，毫无察觉地暴露在了冷空气里，发着抖，他简直兴奋得快要高潮。“是的，亲爱的。”他答应道。只要Curtis能弥补他这几个月缺失的性爱，就算对方叫他跪下来口交，或者内射进他的屁股里，他都同意。这可是殊荣，毕竟他以前总叫Curtis别忘记戴套。他讨厌清理那儿，把手指头插进去搅动，让乳白的精液流进浴缸里，起来还得吃避孕药。

但Curtis没有舔他。这位将军也像王子那样曲起腿，就跪在Jack的身后。这姿势有些尴尬和奇怪，但这样做，Jack的臀部就摆在了他的面前，他甚至只用稍微低头，高挺的鼻子就会撞上去。这张床太小，没有病床会做成双人床，他们两个人待在上面运动还有些危险。他看着Jack又摇动了一下屁股，没有人摸他的大腿或者私处，就把脸贴在枕头上开始呻吟。Curtis有些想笑，“你这个欲求不满的小家伙，”他笑着说。在床上，Jack一点儿也不正经，总像个18岁的少年那样对性爱保持着高度的关注与好奇，没有一点儿王子该有的样子。但Curtis就是爱他，爱这样的Jack。他微微侧头，看着Jack闭起眼睛，在午后的阳光里含着自己的右手食指，一副自我陶醉的模样。他想，没错，他真是爱死他了。他稍微低下头，用手指掰开那两团粉红的肉，把一根食指塞进去。他在Jack的右边屁股上使劲吸着——它像一只甜蜜的蜜桃，尝起来一定也很甜——直到夹住它食指的软洞像水蛭一样吸住人就不肯放。他舔了舔，又咬了一口。他的宝贝儿感到疼痛，却兴奋得大吼大叫。他几乎以为自己弄疼了他，想把手扯出来。他的指腹所摩擦到的内部又烫又紧，Curtis趁机抠挖了两下，湿润的内壁里挤出了更多的水。

“喜欢吗？”他抬起头，那个白花花的屁股被他啃出了一个牙印。噢，但他当然舍不得真的啃下去，像啃苹果那样狠。所以其实只是在雪白的皮肤上流下了一片绯红的印记，像被蚊子叮了，或者撞到了桌角充了血。

“唔嗯……”Jack在阳光里闭着眼睛说话，嘴里喊着手指，含糊不清。“我爱死了……更多一点儿。”他说。

Curtis扯出那只手指时，Jack又叫了，像被人踩到了尾巴的猫。那根食指完全被打湿了，如果它再在Jack那张淫荡的小嘴里泡上一会儿，保准把皮肉泡出竖条的纹路。他低下头，因为他的舌头不怕水。他掰开那个饱满的屁股，把脸凑上去，用鼻子像野兽交配前那样轻轻嗅，结果鼻尖被打湿了。

“好痒。”Jack动了动身体，笑着说。因为Curtis的胡须又硬又粗，可他的私处在全身上下属敏感地带。下一刻，又软又粗的东西就插了进去。他的背僵硬了起来，胸膛抵在床单上，屁股翘的更高。那条火热的舌头塞进了他的花心，顺着潮湿的甬道滑进去。它本来不属于那个地方，但顺着腥膻的淫水很顺利就钻了进去。那是一条迷路的蛇，在黑暗的洞穴里仰起头，四处瞎撞。敏感的肉壁经受不了这样的刺激，每一次碰撞，更多的汁液就渗了出来。它朝里面钻得更深，又或者稍微朝外退出一点儿，但永远不会完全离开。下一次，以更加凶猛地力度插进来，用粗粝的表面狠狠在Jack娇嫩的内壁上摩擦个不停，蹂躏他最为脆弱的花径。“嗯啊……”Jack呻吟个不停，三分钟后，嗓音比之前的每一次都尖利。他的那两片柔软的肉瓣在碰撞中被弄得不像样，仿佛汁水就是从那儿流出来的。他的丈夫探出手，从下面摸上来。Curtis分开那两片肥美的嘴唇，捉到了隐藏在里面的花蒂。它是那么的小，却像大脑负载思想一样，承载着Jack的所有欲望。他的手法很熟练，四根手指并拢去摸Jack可爱的囊袋，大拇指却分开花瓣挤进来，按在那粒花蒂上粗鲁地揉搓个不停。

“嗯嗯……慢一点……啊。”Jack流着眼泪。他对四肢几乎快要失去掌控力，差点儿软下身体陷进床单里。那个无人知晓的雌性甬道被Curtis霸道地填满，但他还不打算放过他，按压住阴蒂使劲抖个没完。可这不是他所要求的吗。他含住自己的手指，被丈夫这样毫无保留的玩弄着下体，他终于有些害羞，却又感到无比满足。Curtis把舌头抽了出来，并且移开了手指。Jack还没说话，抱怨或者哀求，私处就又被两只手粗暴地分开了。他涨红了脸，有可能是因为害羞，他哭求Curtis对他温柔一点儿，心里却希望对方比以前任何时刻都狂野的对待他。他的丈夫怎么可能不了解他，不知道他是个口是心非的说谎家？这一次换成了粗糙厚实的舌面，或者神经丰富的灵活舌尖，以高频率在那粒突出的软肉上舔舐或者摩擦。Jack哭喊着，整张脸都红了。然后，他像被呛到了伏在枕头上抽泣。一股近似尿意的感觉袭上了那被玩弄的有些麻木的花蒂，转变成一股冲动，最后化成了射出小洞的一缕水液。

“嗯。”好几分钟，他没有回过神，躺在那儿无意识地呻吟着，像在路边偷吃了猫薄荷的小野猫。Curtis已经躺了过来，把他搂在怀里，安慰失落的小孩那样拍打着他的背脊。

和煦的阳光照在床上，这个下午温暖又甜蜜。

三分钟后，Curtis捧起了他的脸，想瞅瞅Jack怎么样，漂亮的眼睛有没有哭肿。“好了，”他亲吻他的额头说道，“你弄了我一脸。”

“别拿这只手碰我。那上面的味道真奇怪。”他拍开Curtis的手。

他把手拿到鼻子前故做样子闻了闻。“我很喜欢。你应该闻闻我的胡子，全是你高潮的气味。”

Jack终于有些害羞，气恼地把身体转向另外一边。但他已经推到了多米诺骨牌，Curtis不会让这个下午就这样停下来。Curtis从后面抱住他，温热的鼻息拂过Jack高潮之后粉色的耳垂。他们紧贴在一起，以至于能够感受到对方身体任何细微的变化。Jack闭上眼，因为一根炙热的肉棍挤在他的臀缝上，他的臀瓣被对方温柔地挤压住，一只手还捏住了它，分开它们，好让那根肉棒隔着布料陷得更深。

刚刚我伺候了你，现在打算怎么回报我。Curtis问。Jack没有任何反应，但这也意味着他不抵抗Curtis对他做出任何行为。他可以为所欲为。Jack听着身后衣物窸窣的声响，他猜想Curtis在他的身后干什么。这样的遐想令人心跳加速，比真枪实战时多了些旖旎。一分钟后，他身后的床铺又一次下陷，他感受到对方身体传来的热量像一阵温热的风袭上他的背，包裹他的心灵和身体。Curtis握住了他因怀孕而有些圆润的腰，有个更加滚烫的东西靠了上来，抵在他的臀肉上，把那团肉搞得湿哒哒的。阴茎完全硬了起来，被主人扶着朝下，然后插进白皙光滑的大腿内侧，紫红的柱身停在唇肉的外面。

他有些讶异。“你不进来吗？”他问。实际上他自己的欲望已经同席卷皮肤的粉色一齐，在几分钟前消散了，他想Curtis插进来，他有信心能让丈夫开心。可Curtis只是温柔地扶住他的腰，并叫他并拢双腿。他照做了，有些忐忑地夹紧两条腿，把那根热乎乎的硬玩意儿含在腿间。

“唔……轻一点儿。”

Curtis动了起来。他的欲望像一团火，看着Jack的臀瓣被自己的胯部拍打的啪啪作响，又逐渐变回粉色时，那把火几乎就快燃烧完他的理智。他并没有插入，不会伤到Jack的肚子，所以怎么操弄都没有关系，只要他能稳稳地扶住对方的腰。因此，他的动作甚至有些粗鲁，莽撞地撞击着，急迫地想要寻找到一个舒服的方式发泄欲火。Jack的确是个湿漉漉的尤物，但不管怎么样，他的大腿又不会被操出水。它们很快就被摩擦成红色，只有紧挨腿间的上半部被弄得有些湿，大部分感官是疼痛的。Jack呻吟着，更多是因为不大舒服。

“进来吧。”所以他又一次请求道，“我们的孩子没那么脆弱。”

Curtis的动作差点儿让Jack惊叫出声。他停了下来，Jack以为他终于准备采纳自己的建议。但大汗淋漓的人只是撩开他的一条腿。他知道Curtis又一次摸上了他的私处，粗糙的指头摸了上来，它们竟然掰开外面薄薄的花唇，这真羞耻。Jack的脸通红，他有些害羞，但更多则是淫欲带来的兴奋。丈夫滚烫的肉根又一次塞了过来，就停在小穴的外面。那两只手一松开，某个地方就自动贴了上去，像嘴唇那样牢牢地吮住。那根肉棒太烫了，他有些羞耻的想，想象上面喷张的筋络，以及前面胀大的头部，现在它正顶在Jack的阴茎根部。

“Curt。”他用亲昵的语气喊道。这简直是惊喜，即使是怀孕之前，他们也未曾有过这样的体验。天啊，他在心里想，他一定又湿了。Curtis甚至还什么都没有做，他就能用自己的汁液把那根阴茎完全打湿。

“给我含紧。”Curtis拍打他的屁股吩咐道。他的确夹紧了，拼命用花唇紧紧含住。然后身后的人搂紧他又动了起来。这种活动简直能要人的命。一开始，他只是隐忍地闭着嘴，用喉咙发出呜呜的声音，到后来，他的嘴巴再也合不拢，嗓子都差点儿喊坏。那根肉棒毫不留情地在他的表面上摩擦着，一次又一次，擦过前面敏感的花蒂。特别是那硕大的头部，当Curtis往回抽，它扯过来，摩擦的花心直发痒，往前刺时，把花蒂抵在他的龟头上直往前带。他简直受不了这样的刺激，好几次，Curtis往前顶时，他都差点儿不听话地张开腿，求对方插进来，把他填满，用那根滚烫的大肉棒欺负他的里面，让那朵花完全为之绽放。Jack才高潮了不到十分钟，淫水又全都淌了出来，浇湿在外磨蹭的阴茎，或者顺着臀缝向下淌，在床单上留下一滩淫乱的罪证。

“唔嗯……Curt，”到后来，他被磨蹭的实在受不了，整个花穴的外面都被操干的红肿又敏感，即使男人抽离开后，也羞耻地大张着合不拢。那对柔软的花唇里有一对更小的薄薄的花瓣，现在被Curtis用肉棒顶的摊开，甚至东倒西歪。“进来吧……”他求饶道。

“不行。”Curtis表情凝重，仿佛在做什么了不得的大事。他的双眼专注，只看得见Jack漂亮的身体。那孕育生命的腰腹部被他两只手捏出了红红的指印，他看着Jack粉红的臀缝，以及那两团柔软的臀肉，在颠簸中颤抖着，一次次被他的胯部拍打出淫荡的声响，绽放出艳丽的红色。当他抽出阴茎时，那腿间藏起来的小嘴就又吐出一些淫水，全被带了上来，粘在臀线部分。而他使劲朝前顶，那两团水波般的臀肉又被他的胯部无情地朝前抵，揉拧着朝两边挤。

“求你了。”Jack抽泣着说，“呜啊……求你插进来。”最后，他的耳垂因为这些不知羞耻的祈求变得有些烫，“好痒。”

“哪儿痒？”Curtis也不怀好意地反问道。

“啊啊……你知道。”他有些生气，断断续续地说道，“难道你不想……操进来吗？操我的屁股，我为你湿透了。”他知道丈夫喜欢什么。当他们第一次做爱，在某战役的庆功酒会后，Curtis把他摁在一张桌子上，从后面进来，而他十指紧紧抓住桌板的边缘，被顶的站不稳。“当我第一次看见你，你穿着西装裤，屁股丰满又挺巧，那时候我就想干你。像现在这样，从后面捏着你的屁股操进你的小嘴，干的你合不拢腿，我的王子。”那时，当Curtis说完这句话，他被顶上了高潮。

“Jack，虽然我也很想操进去，但你得为孩子着想。即便是这样在外面磨，你不是也很快乐吗？”

“你这个混蛋！”到了现在，他终于知道Curtis只是在拿他逗乐。他听到了对方声音里的笑意，简直想要大声地骂出脏话来。但那样一点儿也没情趣，Jack早就精准地把握住，硬汉向来不吃“彪悍”这一套。他忍了忍，咬咬牙。从前面伸出自己的手，滑到两腿之间，用大拇指去摸丈夫的龟头。“求你了……嗯……我想要，Curt。”

“想要什么？”他问。

“想要你进来……”Jack舔了舔嘴唇，“我允许你射在里面。或者弄在我的脸上，或者用精液打湿我的屁股。拜托，用你的精液弄湿我……”

他的腿终于被拉开。于是Jack翘起那条腿，舍不得合拢。那根胀大滚烫的肉棒终于舍得进来了，他几乎想要感叹，谢天谢地。Curtis还是从后面顶，刚进来时相当温柔。他甚至能用肉壁感受到前端蘑菇状的头部一次次顶进他的花穴，破开潮湿的路径，直朝他的花心里钻，逐渐加速。他这才搂住微微隆起的腹部，有些害怕地喊道：“Curtis。”

但Curtis没打算停下来。医生告诉他，经常做爱对Jack来说反倒是好事。一开始的犹豫只是他自己心底那点儿初升父亲的担惊受怕。Jack已经高潮过一次，一点儿坏事也没有。可他并不打算告诉对方，而是使坏地摁紧怀里的人，在对方的惊忧之中，狠狠朝穴心顶。Jack搂着肚子呻吟，担忧又害怕。但他这幅样子可爱极了，Curtis甚至想停下来去吻他的脸。每一次长驱直入都令Jack胆战心惊，有时候他会睁大眼睛，在Curtis差点儿插进他子宫里时；有时候他会闭上眼睛求饶，因为他几乎快在恐惧中被迫攀上了高潮。他忧心极了，也正因为如此，下面的小穴简直紧的像处子。

“你真紧。”Curtis不禁又一次毫不留情地朝里顶，感觉阴茎被吸得更深了。Jack的模样实在太美好，那想要豁出一切放荡一次却又下意识的担心他们的宝宝的表情，世界上再也找不到比这更可爱的了。他忍不住又说了些情话去逗身下惶惶的恋人，把手绕到前面，去玩弄他的阴茎或者花蒂。

“呜嗯……Curt。”

“我在。”他把他搂在怀里，下身的律动变成了温柔的碰撞。他亲吻着Jack的耳垂和发顶，另一只手在那两片花唇里缓慢地玩弄着。“还痒吗？”他问。一瞬间，Jack的脸变得更烫、更红。

“我要射在你的屁股上。”他突然又按住他，飞快地在那个小软穴里进出了起来。Jack呻吟着，流着眼泪挣扎。但那根坚硬的肉棒一次次粗野地顶进去，蹂躏过他的敏感，把收缩绞紧的花穴硬生生操上了高潮。Jack躺在那儿，又一次无力地靠在丈夫怀里抽泣着。他感觉臀瓣上一阵热潮，火热的东西沾上了他粉红的臀瓣。Curtis掰开他的臀肉，浓稠的精液玷污了他的屁股，有一些粘在粉红的后庭上，顺着那条潮湿的小缝往里淫靡地滑。

“我爱你。我爱你。”在Jack的耳边，他一次次低声说道。

“嗯。”他本来想说我也爱你，但整个身体脱水一般疲乏。


	6. 夜船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO.保镖CurtisX王子Jack

趁着Curtis出神的当儿，他像一条鱼那样又滑进了舞池里。一瞬间，信息素混杂着香水、酒精和汗液的气味扑鼻而来。他感觉自己不是主动跳进去的，而是被一只手恶狠狠地将身体摁进了人满为患的舞池里。乱七八糟的味道将他淹没在臭气的海洋里，身处这种环境并不会让他感到愉悦。事实上，他也没有系统地学习过现代舞或者爵士等，每一个动作都只是随性而为。但此刻俱乐部里的每个人都磕了药般迷醉，一听到音乐就条件反射般的狂舞，又有谁真正在意旁边的人舞姿不够标准。Jack跟着大家一起双脚腾空，脑袋像个拳击球那样肆无忌惮地甩来甩去，他感觉自己是一个装满水的瓶子，被人猛地丢到了大海里，正随着凶猛的海浪翻滚。有人趁机抓了一把他的屁股，力气太猛，害得他差点儿在人群里跌到。他停下来，但周围的人不断把身体碰撞上来，不跟随者他们的频率就会被这股浪潮掀翻在地。  
“别他妈推我。”熬不过五分钟，Jack就开始不耐烦地大声吼道。  
然后又有人来拉他的手，从后面猛地一下。他试图把那只手拍开，但对方的力气大的让他有些痛。  
“别让我把你扛回去，Jack。”Curtis把嘴巴凑他的耳边吼着。  
他不知道Curtis是怎么挤到他面前来的。但他知道，他不想跟他回去。Jack摇着自己不大清醒的脑袋，同时被左右两侧的人推来搡去。他们也只好跟着像两个醉汉那样东偏西倒，当然，Jack是真的醉了，他喝了五杯酒，而Curtis是清醒的。于是alpha举起手把他搂在怀里，一幅试图保护他的姿态。在中途换歌的空档，有人冲着他们大骂，因为他们两妨碍了别人享乐。但Curtis从腰后摸出黑黝黝的手枪，令所有靠近他们的人都闭上了嘴。  
“跟我走，Jack。”他的贴身保镖再一次要求道。  
迷迷糊糊，他看到头顶的射光灯把一束红光打在Curtis的眼睛上，接下来是蓝色、紫色、橙色——瞧瞧，他的眼睛是多么的迷人。“除非你吻我。”他倔强地说，主动把嘴唇送上去，却在贴上对方的脸颊前就不由得张开了嘴大骂。“放我下来！Curtis！你这个混蛋！”

他们没有去停车场，而是来到了俱乐部后门的小巷里。对方把他放在路灯下，一只手负责扶着他这个醉汉，另一只手从衣兜里掏出手机。这是一个多么好的机会啊。Jack入迷地瞅着Curtis通话时专注的侧脸，真想亲亲他。他心头一动，靠上去搂住对方坚实的腰就不肯撒手。  
“你最好吹点儿冷风，清醒一下。”一分钟后，Curtis把电话收好。俱乐部正门蹲守着两个狗仔，难保他们不会一时兴起到后门来瞧瞧。  
可他清醒不了了。好在Curtis这次没有推开他，于是他把头埋在对方的呢绒袜套上摇晃着，颇有几分撒娇的意思。“我要你带我回家。”  
“等车来了，我们就回去。”  
“回你的家。”他又要求道。  
“我们必须回王宫。你应该不会想在结婚之前被记者拍到在外夜宿的丑闻吧。”  
哈，恰恰相反，他巴不得他们告诉全世界。于是他仰起头，张开嘴，冲着夜空大声嚷嚷道；“Jack Benjamin在这儿！”  
“Jack！”Curtis从后面捂住了他的嘴。“你如果真希望这样的事发生，那我就只有辞掉保镖的工作！”  
Jack张着嘴，舌头顶在温热的手心上。“嗯嗯嗯……”他收紧喉咙不住呜咽着。  
别走。

三分钟后。他终于肯规规矩矩地站好。Curtis站在他离不远的对面。  
“我只是害怕……”  
“害怕什么？”  
他看着他的脸在路灯下影影绰绰，不甚明显的眉毛、不甚明显的眼睛……那些他曾经用手触碰过无数次的属于他心爱的alpha的一切，此刻在黑暗里都显得如此虚幻。他们之间短短两英尺的距离令Jack陷入了某个一直以来邪恶地潜伏在他潜意识的梦魇里。他逐渐意识到现实，他的父母已为他找到乘龙快婿，而那个人却不是Curtis。他要跟别人结婚了。Jack捂着自己的头，感到一阵眩晕。Curtis正在离开他，或者他正离Curtis越来越远……可唯独那张嘴唇在灯光下又是那样的清楚、明晰，被冻得紫红的嘴唇。他想到Curtis刚刚用那张嘴冷漠地警告他：“Jack！要么跟我回去！要么我明天就辞掉工作！”感到如坠冰窟。这比叫他去死还难受。因为他怎么可以接受那样决绝、自私、毫无人性的安排，又或者，怎么可以接受把Curtis Everett这个人活生生从他的心底捥出去。是啊，他在害怕什么？  
Curtis的嘴唇又动了动。  
“别离开我。”他忍不住说道，像是呼吸那样自然而然地吐出了这句话。“Curtis，别离开我。”  
对方没有吭声，仿佛立在那儿的只是一个冰冷的躯壳。或许他还在因刚才自己的任性而生气。他可以道歉。  
“我害怕你离开我。”他瘪着嘴，站在那儿皱皱眉头、望望左边或者右边，看起来像是在挤眉弄眼。他知道自己现在的表情一定显得很难看。他讨厌在Curtis面前显得难看，失去omega吸引力，但若是不这样，眼泪就快滑下来了。“我害怕爸爸下一次骂我的时候，再也没有谁敢站出来制止他说‘他并不是这样想的’。我害怕他们都对我毕恭毕敬，背地里却把我当成一个可以任人摆布的傻瓜。我害怕当我躲在床单里，没有那个让我感到安定的声音来哄我，他叫我‘快出来’，摸着我的头说‘要不要来颗水果糖？’。我害怕当我面对一大堆媒体或者文件，不知所措，一头雾水，没有人凑在我的耳边告诉我，‘这样做比较好’。”  
他的人生充满了害怕，充满了不确定，充满了挑战和惊悸。桃乐茜若是缺少了稻草人，该怎么回到堪萨斯州的农场里继续做那个无忧无虑的小女孩。他含着泪看了看Curtis的脸，心想，上帝，若你真的把这个人从我的生命里夺走，我该以何种心情去面对以后漫长的每一天。说完这些话，Jack意识到自己若是再不抵抗、再不行动，此后人生将真如大多数悲剧里都会写的那句话——“一片灰暗”。  
良久，他看到Curtis终于肯靠近他。在alpha伸出手之前，Jack先扑了过去，扑倒在对方的怀里，就像他从十五岁时起一直做的那样。Curtis不由往后退了一步，而他把脸埋在对方的黑西装外套里，嗅闻着那股温暖的呢绒味，它们使他感到心安。他在那些气味里找寻属于alpha的那股独有的诱人信息素味道，它正从双手里温暖强壮的躯体下散发出来，隔着白衬衫和黑外套，像个邪恶的坏精灵般诱惑他再也不接受其他任何人。  
“如果你只是害怕这些……”Curtis摸着他的头发，声音颤抖，“傻瓜，以后，他会替我做到的。”  
“他不会。”他不由得收紧手指，死死地掐着他的外套。“Curt，别把我当成小孩子对待，别哄骗我，这会让我感到难过。”  
“我不哄骗你。”他终于也搂住了他的腰，“你是这个世界上最迷人的omega。谁都会爱上你，都想为你奉献一切。就好比人人都迷恋钻石……但并非每个人都能够拥有它。”  
他想说，骗子，骗子。他为什么还要哄骗他。他再也不是那个不谙世事的小男孩，他知道大家怀抱着怎样的恶意揣测，他们非但不爱他，还讥讽他、嘲笑他、在背后写文章攻击他。他也迷不到那么多优秀的alpha，至少眼前这个——他想，他是说错了话，Curtis没领会到那些“害怕”后隐藏的深意，还是他真的失败了。  
“只要你现在跟我回家——已经十二点了Jack——明天早上睡醒之后，你会发现我仍然站在房间的门口，一切都没有改变。没有。只要你希望，我就不会离开这个职位……未来也不会结婚。如果你让我发誓，我现在就可以答应你，这一生，我会一直用自己的生命来保护你。”  
不是这样的。  
这不是他想要的结果。  
“我们走吧，在被记者拍到之前。”  
“我敢保证，你没有听懂我在说什么。”他把脸抬起来，然后终于看清楚了Curtis的脸。那对浓密而充满雄性气息的眉毛，还有掩藏悲伤的蓝眼睛。他从脖颈的后面揽住alpha的头，往前一靠，然后嘴唇触到对方干燥而皲裂的两片唇上。“我的意思是，我爱你。我的意思是，除了你，我谁都不想要。”  
他并没有加深这个吻。只是把自己的一腔热血和所有的爱情都怜惜地贴在对方干燥的嘴唇上。并非在怜惜Curtis，而是怜惜自己。若是Curtis接下来仍旧坚决地摇头，余生他也只能回忆这个吻了，它将变成他一生中最珍贵的五秒钟。他是那么的舍不得他，可最终还是咬咬牙，紧闭着双眼，不得不抬起头。他们总不可能一直站在巷口，时间又不会真的因为他的痴情而停下来，Curtis当真不同意的话，这样也于事无补。分开时，他的眼泪终于仍不住滑落下来，这让Jack觉得有些丢脸，毕竟他认为这是小孩子惯用的把戏——靠眼泪来换取糖果。在这个男人面前，他誓死都要营造一个独立、自主、有思想和主见的“成年人”形象。从高中起Jack就一直研究如何跟Curtis看起来更登对，毕竟对方在为他挡枪时连眼都不会眨。  
“如果不是你，”他垂着头，盯着沥青色的地面上他们两的皮鞋尖面对面，默不作声地抹掉滑落下来的几滴泪珠。“就让爸爸骂我吧。让记者随便怎么写我，说我愚蠢也好，荒唐也罢。恶心、无能、脆弱、虚伪、懦弱、平庸……把这些形容都加诸在我的身上吧。我不介意全世界的人都把我当傻瓜。”

他们来到位于夏伊洛上城区的一间高级公寓里。这套一百多平米的房产购置于09年。在此之前，Curtis跟所有佣人一样住在王宫后院某栋低矮的红楼房里。当然，他现在仍旧住在那里——为国王工作要时刻牢记“王室权益为上”——以方便自己的时间能够随时配合Jack的行程。只是当时他已经过了三十五岁，周围人都告诉他，他必须得购置些不动产。一个真正属于他的小屋会让他在以后的人生里多一分保障，也会在恋爱关系里多一分魅力可言。去他的狗屁恋爱关系。  
Jack把皮鞋随意地甩在门口，从柜子里熟练地拿出一双灰色棉拖鞋。他来过这里太多次，知道在哪个地方能够拿到感冒药，沙发上的哪个角落躺着最舒适，夏天坐在哪个位置最凉爽。你为什么突然要买房子？当初听说Curtis忙着奔走于房地产经济公司时，他心底还略微滑过一丝不爽。他质问他，并开始想象Curtis准是赚够了钱，不想再压抑自己去遵守王宫里的条条款款，不想一次次为了Benjamin家豁出自己的性命，不想待在任性的王子身边。的确，连他都讨厌那个冷冰冰的地方。若他是个alpha，也准会讨厌总爱捣蛋作怪的Jack Benjamin。可Curtis怎么可以就这样头也不回的走了，仿佛他跟王宫一样，是可以丢弃的。于是他抱着alpha的手臂，缠着对方带他一起去地产公司。他喜欢销售人员把他和Curtis当成一对，看到那个男人脸上尴尬的表情就会心情愉快。如果Curtis能够被“你们真般配”之类的话弄得面红耳赤，那Jack几乎能咧嘴笑一整天，并且接下来的整整三天都会拿这个当成茶余饭后的玩笑揶揄对方。多好啊。那样的日子多甜蜜。  
他牵着Curtis的手朝前走，因为除非这样，对方肯定不愿意发生接下来的一切。他不会跟我进卧室的，也不会脱掉我的衣服，然后在那张熟悉的床上搂着我。这一切他都知道。可他偏偏要让它们都变成现实。Jack咬了咬牙，握紧掌心里那只大大的手掌。远处海港的灯光透过玻璃映衬得整个房间都充满了淡淡的红。他们来到房间的长廊里，整个空间中光线最暗的地方。他把另一只手搭在冰冷的门把手上，往下用力，感觉自己正努力打开新的人生的大门。黑暗里，来自于身后的男人的信息素气息几乎是侵略性地填满了他的鼻腔，Jack感到两条腿已经有些软了，他告诉自己是酒精在作祟，却不自觉地发现来自身体最深处的涌动着的欲望。  
“如果你从这个门走出去，”就怎么办？他把背靠在门板上，用两只手牢牢地抓住门把。他的眼睛还没有适应黑暗，因此看不清Curtis的神情。可那个高大的阴影立在他的面前，他能用嗅觉抓住那股他珍惜的味道，心里感到无限的宽慰。“我就……我就服药自杀。”  
他知道，Curtis不会允许这种事发生的。你真卑鄙，真幼稚，Jack。  
“你不能这样对自己，Jack。”  
他看到那个阴影靠过来，于是手指颤动，屏住呼吸，闭上了眼睛。然而期待中的吻没有落下来，变成了温暖的手掌抚摸着他的左脸。  
“你不能拿这个威胁我。”  
可我还能怎么做。  
“如果我明天为了保护你而中弹，你该怎么办？”  
“我会杀了他！”他不住地摇着头。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……”然后……他不敢去想。“没有然后。这是一个不成立的命题！”他搂住他，把脸贴在他的白衬衫上面。“我不会让你为我挡枪！无论如何，我要比你先离开这个世界。Curt，我很自私……不允许你的眼睛盯着别的地方看，不允许你的心里有别的人。就连死亡要把我们分开，我也希望它带走的是我，哪怕比你早一秒走，我也会觉得那一刻我是满足的。至少我离开的时候，你的世界就只有我，而我的世界因为你，也并不是毫无温度。”  
他们都沉默了一阵子。  
“我走了之后，你会像你刚刚承诺的那样，永远都不爱别人吗？”良久，他贪心而讨好地在Curtis的衬衫上蹭着自己的脸，像只求欢的小狗那样。  
“我承诺的是这一辈子都不结婚。”  
Jack猛地从胸膛上抬起头，瞪大泪汪汪的眼睛，满脸写着的都是不相信对方的绝情。  
“你的脑瓜里究竟装了些什么东西？”Curtis把嘴唇贴在他的额头上面。“我只是想让你换位思考，想想你如果真的做出那些疯狂的事，我将会有多绝望。Jack，你的心里到底藏了多少弯弯绕绕的小心思，我服了你了。”  
“那你听了这些小心思之后还会继续爱我吗？别把你的嘴唇移开。你刚刚说了‘绝望’这个词，证明你是爱我的。你就算再不承认也没办法了。”  
“我承认。”  
“那你永远都不爱别人吗？如果你敢摇头，我会杀了你们的。”  
“作为你的贴身保镖，我从来都不惧怕死亡。”  
“你就怕一次吧。就这一次。”  
说完这句话，连他自己都感觉幼稚得可笑。Jack忍不住笑了出来，虽然黑暗让他看不清Curtis的表情，但他知道Curtis一定也在笑。他喜欢Curtis对着他笑，如果可以的话，他想看着那张笑脸，就这样看一辈子。  
于是他又不争气地哭了出来。他感到上帝对他太残酷，一辈子对他们来说太长，如同电视游戏，他们都只有一条命，可世界上那么多的荆棘和阻碍，要通关谈何容易？然后下一秒，他看到那团温柔的阴影靠过来，眼泪滑下脸颊，那个人终于亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
Jack今年26岁，同很多人接过吻。男人或者女人。在学校的更衣室、酒吧的卡座、街巷的转角处，有时候只是单纯的贪图玩乐，有时为了挥洒年轻人都有的那些欲望，有时则故意期望站在门口把风的Curtis能生生气也好。他感到一根又湿又滑的东西贴上了他的唇，这将是他接受过的最棒的东西，于是张开嘴，乖乖地让Curtis的欲望滑进来。当然，那也是他的欲望。他从十六岁第二性征出现时就盼望着这一刻，Curtis紧紧地搂住他，亲吻他，占有他，直到把他揉进alpha的骨髓里。他通过幻想Curtis来度过那些寂寞难熬的热潮期，并会把那些恶劣又淫邪的梦境告诉眼前的这个男人。  
“我昨天晚上梦到了你。”在发情期的第二天早上，Jack给Curtis打电话，用春夜里的小野猫的声音对着alpha撒娇道，“我们做了alpha和omega都会做的那种事。”然后他把脑袋耷拉在床头上，想象那道白色大门之后的男人会否因为这句话而下体变得胀大。他会对着门口大声吼：“Curtis，你在那儿吗？”听到电话听筒里男人压抑着声音说“我在”，才愿意规规矩矩地躺回床上。一股接一股的热潮液体从他的后穴里面流出来，它们沾湿了床单，Jack躺在被窝里夹着两条腿，他问，“你在想我吗？Curtis。我满脑子想的都是你。我太难受了。你能在门外闻到我的气味吗？记住，别让别的alpha靠近那道门。”  
可Curtis没打算揉碎他。而是又仔细地吻了吻他的嘴唇、鼻尖、脸侧，然后抬起头说：“Jack，该睡觉了。”  
睡觉可以，但你得跟我一起睡。于是他又鼓起勇气——他有用不完的勇气和倔脾气——拉着刚才那只手。这一次目的地是靠近窗口的那张大床。Jack站在窗口熟练地脱掉自己沾满酒精味的上衣。他看到窗外的那些红光此刻蔓延上他的腹部、胸膛。Curtis会喜欢这具身体吗？转身，忐忑地立在那儿。那个男人从刚才起就一直站在床脚，一幅不为所动的模样。  
“你也把衣服脱掉。”  
“Jack，你就快要结婚了。”  
“你非要我跪下来求你吗？”他的语气多多少少显得有些挫败。事情到了这样的地步，到了这样的地步都……Jack舔了舔嘴唇，双肩耷拉着，突然不知道如何是好。他向来自信心爆棚，身处人群里时总一副明星做派。大家都喜欢接近王子，毫无疑问，他知道Curtis也是爱着他的。可此刻对方的反应却让他感觉他高估了自己的魅力。他不喜欢我的身材吗？难道他喜欢女性omega。这感觉就好像你热情地给了暗恋对象一张写着电话号码的名片，而那个人却趁你转身之际就立刻把它扔进了角落的垃圾桶。实际还比这更糟。  
“你不想脱衣服吗？”不想跟我做爱吗？  
“Jack，别这样。你知道这样会把一切弄得更糟。”他终于说话了，用那种人在努力压抑住自己的痛苦时的颤抖的语气。  
“不会有比我同别人在一起更糟的结果了。”  
说着，他除下了自己的裤子。至此，再无别的束缚和阻碍。  
Curtis的表情再一次在黑暗里若隐若现。他走上去，好在发现对方原来正皱着眉头强忍悲伤，这让自尊心甚强的Jack终于得到了些许宽慰。他想，他还是想占有我的。然后抬起手，解开对方腰间的两颗纽扣，把手贴在宽厚的肩膀上，沿着衬衫的肩线往两侧抚摸，西装如他想的那样顺利地滑到了地毯上。他解开他的衬衫纽扣，一颗又一颗。Curtis有一副希腊神话里神祇才配拥有的完美身体。Jack从他赤裸的左胸上发现了那一块扭曲的疤痕。

十一年前某个盛夏的傍晚，Jack盘腿坐在卧室的地毯上。窗外的天空是暖黄色的，从院子里传来知了的叫声。电视里正放着WDC台的智力竞赛节目，主持人是戴着金边眼镜的Ethan Reagan。  
“爱琴海在航运和战略上具有重要地位，是黑海沿岸国家通往地中海以及大西洋和什么的必经水域？”  
“印度洋。”Jack戳着地毯小声说。  
“印度洋。”来自摩利根大学的成员抢答。  
“加一分。”  
“公元前五世纪，雅典产生三大喜剧诗人分别是欧波里斯和阿里斯托芬和谁？”  
“克拉提诺斯。”他满不在乎地说。  
“克拉提诺斯。”  
“哈哈，Jack你真聪明。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，并未因为身后传来的赞美而感到任何愉快或满足。这都是他在学校里学到的再简单不过的知识。Jack不喜欢爸爸给他安排的这个大个子，连同他走在街上时都变得显眼了起来。alpha的身材高大的像只熊。他盯着电视屏幕上的反光，在那个黑色盒子里，名叫Curtis的男人坐在他身后的一根椅子上，他留着利落的寸头，此刻似乎是在盯着他的后背。男人把左肩漏了出来，因为那上面缠绕着层层绷带。Jack联想到了木乃伊。  
片刻后，他忍不住张嘴问。  
“疼吗？”你的胸口。  
“你是说这个？中枪的时候不疼。”对方笑着认真回答，“但等你醒过来之后，就会感觉自己正遭受着酷刑。”  
那你为什么要冲上去？他是指，他可以假装在认真保护他，敷衍一下。  
“保护你是我的责任。只是Jack，以后放学后一定要找到我再一起离开。你要注意安全，这个世界上有很多坏人。”

然后他伸手去解Curtis的皮带，手肘却不小心触到某个挺立起来的东西。Jack的呼吸都顿了一顿。他当然知道那是什么，他也有。可那是Curtis的老二，Curtis的……于是他涨红着脸，像个不通人事的小孩那样羞怯又惊讶，同时却大着胆把右手往下滑，摸到那火热的器官隔着布料贴在他的手心里，又大，又硬。它如有生命般地跳动了一下。Jack闭上眼睛，急喘着气。接着，身体朝后仰，被迫陷在冰凉的床单里。  
“我怕我伤害你。”Curtis压着他，满是柔情地抚摸着他的手臂。  
他下定决心想，伤害我吧，用你想用的任何方式。他害怕未来的某一天，自己终将丧失魅力，如同作家越过事业巅峰之后却渐渐失去属于自己那独一无二的灵气，从而在孤独和寂寞中逐渐枯萎、褪色、腐朽，无人问津。到那种时候，Curtis会不会爱上别的人？若是Curtis抱着别的omega在怀里亲吻或赞美，那他们还不如现在就从巅峰一齐一跃而下，至少死得其所。他常听说爱情会让人变得更好，但此时此刻，却巴不得对方毁灭了他，或者他们可以互相毁灭。  
他安静地躺在那儿，看着Curtis终于肯褪掉自己的裤子。灯光下，那个器官大的有些吓人，立在两腿之间好像一根铁棍。他缩着肩膀，害怕自己等会儿会受伤，却又想，流血又何妨。看到Curtis低下头贴了上来，他不禁开始做深呼吸。  
“要我停下来吗？”对方问。  
“我想要你进来，用你的阴茎操我，把我钉在上面。”  
他躺在那儿分开腿，口放豪言，身体却僵硬的好像一条砧板上的咸鱼。  
“你在哪儿学的这些话？”  
Curtis的手指已经来到了他的穴口。这样一点儿也不性感，Jack。他警告自己。于是调整姿势，侧躺在alpha的怀里，把脸压在对方的另一条手臂上面。  
“你在意吗？Curt。”像小狗那样从下往上看。  
“在意什么？”  
“我在哪儿学到的这些粗话。”一根手指已经塞了进去，他呻吟着“嗯”，然后闭着眼睛嘟囔，尽量让自己的神情充满诱惑。“你介意我跟别人做爱吗？”  
“如果我不介意，我会在你十八岁在卫生间里引诱我时就上了你。”  
他因为爱人的坦诚而感到无比满足。而他又怎么会允许别的alpha把他们那邪恶又肮脏的棍子塞进他的身体里。Jack闭着眼睛晃着身体轻笑，此刻，Curtis的手指已经进入了第二根。他有些害羞地想，自己是否过于放荡了。因为alpha的手指甚至还没有开始在那个温暖的甬道里面抽动，他的屁股就已经湿的像一条小河沟。黑暗放大了他的感官，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，双腿交缠，而他也从未发现Curtis的手指原来是这样的粗粝，这般的灵活，像两根调皮的小泥鳅那样钻进他的后穴里，一阵阵地胡冲乱撞。他开始听到“咕叽咕叽”的水声，肆无忌惮地彰显出他的快乐、那些隐藏起来的淫邪的欲望。而这一些恼人的声音变成了另一个坦诚的信号。它告诉手指的主人，“这个omega已经彻底成熟了，就好像从树上掉下来的红石榴果那样。”他可以尽情地享用Jack，用手指、唇舌、阴茎或者别的。此刻，Jack在alpha的身下摇动着腰臀扭来扭去，仿佛一条灵活的水蛇，又或者一位妖艳的脱衣舞女郎。Jack曾在一些高级官员后代的邀约下进入过某些高级俱乐部，那些年轻人跟他年纪差不多大，沉迷于舞台上缠绕着钢管扭动的omega们。他不得不承认，那些男人或者女人性感得能要人命，也许他们天生就被教导怎样勾引alpha的眼球和阴茎，把魅力和妩媚当饭吃才能长成这样。他希望Curtis此生不要参加那些俱乐部，遇见那群特殊职业工作者。而他也不祈求Curtis像那些混球一样大把大把地对他抛洒金钱，只需要对方给他世界上最真挚、朴实的感情。而此刻，他又想到，也许Curtis也可以给他一些汗水或者精液。要是他怀上了他的孩子，又或者Curtis埋下头，捅进他的生殖腔，用牙齿刺入他的后颈，那整个夏伊洛就再也没有alpha会愿意跟他走进婚姻的殿堂。Jack Benjamin不需要婚姻，不需要法律颁发的那一纸文书，因为他是世界上最不需要枷锁的人。如果上帝非要再给他沉重的镣铐上多加一根铁链，那他希望上面錾刻着Curtis的姓名。  
他把腿抬起来，搭上alpha的左腿。进出后穴的手指变成了三根。他闭着眼，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着。感觉那些指头一次次地冲进来，破开他敏感的肠壁，顶撞在他敏感的甬道里。除了令人窒息的快感，偶尔也有让他脚尖一缩的疼痛。但疼痛是好的，能让他神智清明，无比清晰地感受到压着他的不是别人，拿手指操干着他的也不是别人。  
“再用点劲，Curt。”他压低声音乞求道。  
“Jack。”他们交换了一个吻，然后在嘴唇的中间牵起来一条淫靡的银丝线。“你这个坏家伙。你表现的这么热情，我几乎都快吃醋了。”  
“吃自己的醋吗？”  
对方抬起头来，抽出来的那只手仿佛刚刚洗过。Curtis在床尾坐直了身体，他按压引导着Jack的两条腿。而omega也乖巧地分开它们，好好地捧在身体的两侧，像成人录像带里表演的那样摆成M字。  
“你看起来一点儿也不害羞，身体敏感地像是一直渴望着这个。”  
“我当然渴望这个。啊——”他的男人把头埋在他的双腿之间，像条大型犬那样嗅闻他的私处，然后啃咬他的大腿内侧。“Curtis，我从十六岁时起就渴望你能够抱抱我。”那是他的敏感带，因而他开始变得更湿，湿透了。Jack把脸朝向窗户的那侧，吸了吸鼻子，他能从空气里嗅闻到自己发情的气味，不再是平时弥漫着的沉郁高贵的玫瑰香气，而像是来自于森林里的雌兽。那些清亮的透明体液顺着他收缩的小洞一缕缕涌出来，沿着臀瓣往下，最后沾湿了身下的床单。  
“我一直都会抱你。”Curtis说着，猩红的舌尖顺着绸一般的大腿一路往上，来到了那个寂寞的地方。他用手指碰了碰，看到那个小口可怜地收缩着，于是把自己贴了上去。  
“嗯啊——”  
他终于被填满了。  
Jack在十七岁时就从某些色情小说上得知，舌头除了说话、方便进食以外还有这样羞人的作用。然而想象终是纸上谈兵，实际体会起来则是另一番排山倒海的感受。他的后穴能够填进去三根手指，但Curtis的舌头一进来，就感觉自己快要从身体里面裂开了。Curt。Curtis。几乎是失了神一般一边呻吟，一边呢喃着对方的名字。他想打开身体完全接纳这个他爱着的男人，可那条火热的舌头在他的肠道里随意舔舐或冲刺几下，就忍不住收紧了双腿，把Curtis的脑袋护球般紧紧夹住。他想表达自己的愉悦与喜爱，双手抓紧身下的床单，两条腿不听使唤，只好通过声音来反馈。到最后，整个房间、甚至窗外的天空都回荡着Curtis的名字。  
“嘿，”几分钟后，名字所有者不得不把头抬起来，摸了摸他的脸，“嘿，我说，亲爱的，小声一点儿。”  
Jack睁开眼睛，迷茫地盯着空气里那张被他弄得乱糟糟的脸。他的表情看起来像是没有睡醒，或是清晨六点被吵醒的人。于是Curtis顶着自己泛着水光的脸冲他宠溺地笑了笑，而Jack全身都烫的要命。  
“在我十六岁时，我是指刚刚变成omega的那个晚上。”然后他们仰面朝上，盯着天花板上微弱的光，头挨着头靠在一起，就像两个刚被海浪冲上岸的人那样依偎着。“我梦到你为我中弹的那一幕，我吓坏了。用双手使出最大的力气捂在你的胸口上。我把我的校服外套脱下来，替你包好了伤口，但鲜血仍旧涌个不停，沾湿了我的双手。”  
“别担心，伤口恢复的很好。我现在都不记得那件事了。”  
“然后，我梦到你看着我的脸，用血红的双手抚摸着我的额头，问我，愿意实现你的最后一个愿望吗？”  
“我很好奇，在你心里我生前的最后一个愿望会是什么。”  
他歪过头，看到黑暗里Curtis突出的眉骨、纤长的睫毛和高挺的鼻梁，那张英俊的侧脸令他再一次心动不已。尽管房间里没有别的人，但他还是显得过于害羞，把嘴唇凑到Curtis的耳旁悄悄告诉他：“你说……让我做你的omega。”  
Curtis抖动着身体，接着从喉头爆发出好长一阵粗犷的狂笑。  
Jack捂着他的嘴，恼羞成怒地警告他说。闭嘴！别笑我。  
“原来在你的心里，我是个趁人之危的小人。”  
“总之，从那时候起，你就爱上了我。”得意地笑。  
“那你同意了吗？”Curtis平复好呼吸的频率，问。  
“我……”他从床上翻起来，趴在男人强壮的胸膛上，拿两只手捧着那张毛茸茸的脸。“既然你愿意为我付出生命，我当然大发善心满足了你的这个愿望。我们在地板上尝试了各种各样的姿势。你从前面、后面，还有侧面进入我，还夸我比你之前的所有伴侣都要性感都要好。最后我们躺在地板上，对，就像刚刚那般靠在一起，你的胸口开始闪闪发光，好像在看哈利波特或者魔戒那样。我以为上帝发现了你这个可怜的家伙，打算跟我一起拯救你。可是……”  
“可是什么？”  
“可是你……你说你必须得走了。”Jack低下头，把脸贴在alpha的脸颊上，让他们的鼻尖碰在一起。他不断嗅闻着从Curtis络腮胡下的皮肤里散发出的气味，在里面寻找自己想要的安全感。“你说保护我是你的职责。你完成了你的职责，但上帝要带走我们中的一个。你牵着我的手，帮我擦掉眼泪，温柔地告诉我以后还会有更多像你这样的人出现在我的身边。可我却只知道摇头。”他察觉到自己又不争气地哭了，眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，滴在Curtis的脸上。“Curtis，别离开我。我从那时候起就知道，除了你，我谁都不想要。我甚至愿意为你去死……在梦里我告诉你，别离开，要么带走我，要么带走我们两个。”  
别离开我……他搂着他的腰，再一次在耳边呢喃道。  
他想要时间在这一刻禁止。想要明天、明天的明天、明天的明天的明天，一直到永远，他们都能这样依偎着对方，仿佛他们是彼此的唯一，本应整日黏在一起。他想要去夏伊洛市中心的午后广场上，选择一张长椅，跟Curtis悠闲地往上一靠，像游客那样戴着墨镜喝樱桃汽水，拿面包屑喂鸽子。他想要Curtis驾驶仓库里那辆积满灰尘的老野马轿车，他们一起去看雨后的大瀑布，也许能够遇到彩虹。他想要与酒精和享乐主义告别，从此像一位来自中产阶级家庭的omega那样努力工作，为了更好的明天挥洒汗水。他想要读些自己从前都不感兴趣的书籍，它们厚得像砖头，上面写着俄文或者法文。他想要在政坛里有一番大作为，成为像曼德拉那样的风云人物，这样他的人生就不用再被别人“安排”，而是由他来“选择”。他想要跟全世界宣告，“我选择Curtis Everett做我的伴侣。因为在这个世界上我最爱他，爱到愿意为他而死。”。  
他最不想他们俩在夜空下擦肩而过，就如同夏伊洛港湾里面对面行驶的两条夜船。交汇，然后错过。

-End-


	7. 关于恋爱

“我爱你。Jack。”  
当他这样讲，身下的人绷紧了自己的身体。  
也许他可以乘胜追击，多说一些好听的情话，让倔强的omega再花五秒钟的时间来为他的变化感到惊诧。可他没有拥抱他，反而抬高自己的身体，离开对方温暖的衬衫。他看到Jack的眼睛睁得大大的，也看到蓝绿色的虹膜上自己的身影。  
“别离开我。”这是他抛出的第二句话。  
意料之中地仍旧没有等到对方的回答。Curtis再一次低下头，伏在恋人的胸口上。无需言语。他可以用耳朵捕捉对方心里最真实的秘密。那颗鲜活的脏器隔着薄薄的皮肤，每一次跳动都是“他还没有离开”的直接证据。他企图从那些微小的起伏里找到关于爱情的反馈，哪怕为他而生的跳动只有一次或两次。眼前，Jack拉着行李箱离开的背影又开始在空气里鬼魅地回旋。他只好闭上眼，深吸一口气，用鼻腔感受到属于omega的气息还在他的领域。“别离开我。”他喃喃说着，在恋人的胸膛上移动自己的头颅，把鼻尖贴在Jack的喉结上，一次又一次感受到对方吞咽的动作。  
他是个蠢货，直到这一秒都还没猜透Jack发火的真正缘由。他的omega就像只小花豹，拥有世间最漂亮的皮相，脾气却不大好。他向来可以容忍Jack在他身上撒欢或者打闹，但“离开”是唯一的禁忌。他又想到了那一个残酷的画面。Jack收拾好行装强硬地企图离开，而自己则费尽心力来阻止一切变成现实。Curtis睁开眼睛，不远处几件衬衫散落在木地板上，行李箱开着口，房间像是刚刚遭遇了劫难。而他的鲜血呈放射状溅上了墙壁，沾上了Jack的袖管。但谁有心情关心那些疼痛？疼痛是他们表达爱的方式。  
“Jack，我爱你。”他再一次趴在那儿呢喃道。  
这一次他终于得到了反馈。他看到那条沾满血污的袖管从地板上抬起来，感到一只熟悉的手放在自己的后脑勺上。  
“你知道，如果你今天非要离开房间，那得先要了我的命。”  
他用舌尖舔舐恋人的喉结，结果听到对方从喉咙里挤出来几声轻笑。  
“你以为我不敢吗？”Jack躺在地板上，手指滑过Curtis脑后短削的头发。  
“你当然敢。”他说。然后吮吸了omega的皮肤，同时像邪恶的吸血鬼那样嗅闻对方的颈部。他想，亲爱的，你可以试试如何要了我的命。那绝对不是一个简单的议题。等到张开嘴时，对方修长的脖颈上已经留下了他来过的记号。Curtis抬起头，用粗粝的指头去抚摸那一片绯红的皮肤。心想这还远远不够。  
他坐起来，解开Jack衬衫的纽扣。一颗、两颗。直到对方的胸膛和腹部都暴露在他的眼前。碰触这具身体使他得到满足感，那是除了他之外的任何人都无法触及的宝石。他用手掌去感受Jack腹部皮肤的温度，一路往上，手指按压在柔软的胸膛上，然后是粉色的乳头。他的omega躺在那儿盯着他，一动不动，从容不迫。  
“别这样看我，Jack。”  
他不喜欢他面无表情的那一面，仿佛他对他就真的燃不起半点情欲。Curtis死死地盯着那一双蓝眼睛，同时用两个大拇指狠狠地蹂躏恋人的乳头。他把它们朝里面抵压，或者使劲地揉搓，直到它们完全在他的指尖上硬起来。他们像两个赌气的孩子那样不肯认输，彼此做着自己能做的挣扎。很快，他能分辨出出空气里弥漫的欲望，它们夹杂在愤怒的分子里面，从身下的这个身体里往外飘散。Jack的信息素气味逐渐浓烈起来，当他慢慢抚摸那两粒乳珠时，房间里更如同打翻了香水。Jack一定湿了，他想。但omega看上去没有动摇，平时生动的眼睛里此刻没有半点儿情绪。  
“别这样。”别这样对我，Jack。  
Curtis从脖子上抽出自己已经歪斜的领带。  
这不是我想做的。  
尽管这样想，他还是把它系在了恋人的头上。Jack一直乖乖的躺在地板上任他施为，从头到尾都用眼睛看着他的脸。或者不能叫“乖乖的”，应该是“无动于衷”。而现在他看不见那双蓝眼睛了。无论里面充满了他所期待的爱情还是刺痛他的失望，他都看不见。Curtis低下头，把嘴唇贴在领带上。  
“你知道，我爱你。所以别用那种眼神看我。”  
他抬起头。身下，Jack的身体也变得有一些泛粉。也许是因为太冷。但他更愿意相信那是对他的欲望在作祟。他把两只手贴上去，再一次触碰那两粒挺立的乳头。这一次不是凌虐般的揉搓，而是温柔的爱抚。低下头，Curtis用舌头把其中一颗包裹在口腔里吮吸。他用空出来的右手去触摸Jack的腰腹，然后从西装裤的缝隙里把指头挤进去。恋人的性器热的几乎有些烫手，在用指尖触摸到潮湿的顶端时，他满心惊喜地听到一声轻哼从对方的嘴唇里流溢出来。  
“你可以叫出来，Jack。”  
他可以比之前的任何一次前戏都更努力。只要那张漂亮的嘴唇里不再吐露鄙夷或者不屑。那粒敏感的乳珠被他吮吸的比刚才更加饱满，他用舌尖去顶撞那个红色的端点，满意地看到它周围的皮肤又增加了一个色度。若是Jack怀上了他的孩子的话，这儿就会变得更加饱胀。他开始想象Jack的肚子变大时的模样，却又鄙视自己不应该用卑鄙的手段挽留对方。他用左手努力地拘起胸膛上的软肉，直到那儿变得像快要溢奶般隆起。此刻，Jack再一次从鼻腔里发出“嗯”的声响。小小的一声，让alpha兴奋地咬住了他的乳头，像一匹饿狼。他不再用舌尖玩弄它，抵碰它，反而一味地吮吸，如同可以从那儿席卷出Jack的灵魂。他的omega像只小羊羔般发起了抖，原本抗拒的身体此刻变得更加紧绷。但他知道那不是紧张的反应，反而是快感袭来的最佳征兆。最后Curtis咬了Jack的乳头，闭着眼睛在脑海里看到那张属于爱人的鲜红嘴唇张开，唇齿相触，然后产生了一声娇柔的反馈。  
亲爱的，再叫大声一点。他说。  
他抬起头来，放开那个火热的身体，只为让爱人呈现出最真实的模样。Jack的裤子被他丢在了地板的另一头，只有领带还好好地系在眼睛上。Curtis熟练地分开了他的两条腿。刚刚被他触碰过的器官此刻偏倒在一旁，正可怜地垂泪。但他看到下面那个粉嫩小巧的洞穴，即立刻忘记安慰Jack的阴茎。  
他的omega已经湿的不像话了。  
Curtis把手探过去。那些淫靡的液体从粉色的穴口溢出来，正顺着敏感的边缘流向丰实的臀瓣。他太清楚撞击在那两瓣臀肉上的感觉，它们会抖动，然后恢复原状，比驾驶世界上最名贵的跑车都还能令他感到满足。于是他把那两条修长的大腿分的更开，注意到那些晶莹的体液正被肉壁挤出来，最后滴在了地板上。  
“Jack。”  
他压抑住自己的情欲呼喊着，同时朝那个温柔乡插入了一根手指。那些滚烫的皮肤立刻包裹了上来，它们既潮湿又坚韧，紧紧含住他就像Jack的小嘴曾经做过的那样。这令alpha几乎忘记了之前的争吵。他甚至以为Jack想要的正是这些。Curtis开始活动自己的食指，在那个柔软的洞穴里挤来挤去。他笃定，Omega天生就应该跟alpha相配，而他跟Jack天生就应该结合在一起。因为不会有比这个小穴更妙的地方了，那样恰到好处的接纳住他施予的一切，那样恰到好处的回赠给他世界上最美妙的汁液。他用手指去感受那光滑的内壁，在对方呻吟着又挤出一股体液时插入了第二根、第三根手指。现在他不需要再用空出来的那只手去压制住Jack的身体，因为他的omega会自己张开双腿，暗示他可以进入的更深、更多。像往常那样，他用三根指头在温柔又敏感的洞穴里飞快地进出。那个汁水四溢的地方被他欺负得像开了闸的峡口，两壁红肿，带出又带进。而他兴奋地看着那些汁液浸润上自己的指尖，看着对方的大腿根都因为他的动作变色，看着挺起的胸膛上两粒嫣红的乳头在空气里左右摇摆。  
然后他注意到那条领带也正在变色，它也被液体浸润，留下了两点不大明显的水渍。  
“Jack。”他凑上去，把它扯下来。被那条细长的布带遮挡住的是Jack哭的通红的双眼。他的恋人像是刚刚游过泳。满头的水渍，满眼的湿润。Curtis把嘴唇贴上去，Jack的眼珠在薄薄的皮肤下轻轻颤动着，而他的舌尖则感受到一股咸咸的味道。  
“对不起。”他揽住Jack的身体，抱着omega像是在安慰失去万圣节糖果的孩子。“我们不做了，Jack。我是一个混蛋。”  
他不止是世界第一混蛋，他还是个十足的蠢货。关于恋爱，他总是束手无策。他们尝试过亲吻，尝试过拥抱，但这些最亲密的动作却不是属于他和他的世界里的法则。关于爱情，他不知道除了“我爱你”之外，还能再说些什么。于是他只好抱着Jack，一遍又一遍抚摸恋人湿润的头发，亲吻对方平坦的额头。直到十分钟后，对方终于不再因为哭泣而不停地颤抖。  
“Jack，如果你真的想离开……”他侧着身体躺在Jack的身旁，用鼻尖抵着omega的鼻尖。Jack始终没有睁开眼睛看他，而他发觉自己也做不到原本打算的那样潇洒。“那么……那么……”他说了好几个“那么”，之后的单词却被压在了舌尖的下面。因为这的确会要了他的命。  
一分钟后，他才终于下定决心。吻了吻Jack的眼睑低声说道，“那么你可以走出这扇大门。”亲爱的，取走我的性命吧。  
他们都沉默了一阵子。没有说“好”，也没有“不好”。  
“如果你再不回答我，也许我会收回刚才那句话。”  
“如果我再也不回来呢？”  
他看到Jack终于睁开了眼睛，于是拿手小心翼翼地捧住对方的脸，指腹在眼睑边缘温柔地游移着。  
“我相信你不会这样做的。”  
然后他们安静地躺在那儿，互相看着对方。  
“你以后不能再用那种语气跟我说话。”  
他凑上去，啄了omega的嘴唇。“我保证。”  
“也不能再这样对我。”  
“怎么对你？”  
对方闻言愤怒地做出起身的姿态。他只好立刻把这个敏感的小家伙按在怀里。  
“我保证！我保证。我保证再也不用领带遮住你的眼睛，那样粗暴的对待你。”  
接下来他们抱在一起，由满腔怨艾变做满心欢喜。然而即便是这样，他想他还是没能掌握恋爱的诀窍。Jack把脑袋搁在他的手臂上，仿佛早上和刚才发生的一切只是一场梦境。  
“……你不把刚才的事做完吗？”  
“我以为你在生气。”  
他能感受到Jack在用膝盖碰他的阴茎，满满的暗示。但比起喜悦，充斥在心头的更多的是迷茫。莫名其妙的生气，突如其来的和好。是他太笨还是Jack太跳脱。  
“那算了。”  
“怎么能算了？”  
听到这句话，Curtis飞快地坐起来，又回到了刚才的位置。关于恋爱的课程，他可以下次再思考。而关于欲望，他有一千种宣泄的方式。


	8. 诞生日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO。标记。

“你认为我应该送他什么礼物？”  
“怎么？”  
“什么怎么？我是说我在给Curtis买生日礼物……”  
他的姐姐在电话那头打断他道，“去年你不是说我给David送领带很土吗？”  
“我不是说送领带这个行为本身有什么问题。”Jack侧了侧身体，因为发现柜台另一头的金发alpha正在盯着自己看。“我只是说你选的那条领带很土。”  
“Jack！”  
自听筒里传来救护车经过一般的轰鸣，不过没有那么多转弯抹角的声调变化，从喉咙里吼出来的单一音节稍嫌平淡和干瘪。三秒钟后，Michelle发泄结束。他才把手机放回右耳边小声地建议道：“作为公主，我想你应该矜持一些。”  
“那么作为你的姐姐，我建议你先去买一根马桶刷。”为什么？“先刷刷你的嘴！”  
“我并没有针对你的意思，”回答他的是嘟嘟嘟的声响。“我只是单纯的讨厌那种花纹……”  
人为什么总是很难直面事实的真相？他看着熄灭的屏幕，想到去年那条红领带，毫无疑问，它真的有些丑。Jack把手机塞回风衣的口袋里面，弯下腰盯着柜台里面的几颗袖扣。与其说是袖扣，倒更应该说是精心雕磨过的宝石。这些宝石被打磨成圆滑或者菱角分明的模样，镶嵌在光滑的金属托里，正在白炽灯下面闪烁着夺目的光芒。Curtis会喜欢袖扣吗？他捏了捏下巴，担心袖扣未免稍嫌太小，给人以不够值钱的感觉。可他上午在家里思来想去，领带、皮夹和手表已经装满了整个衣帽间，alpha似乎就只缺一颗高贵的袖扣。  
“把这颗给我拿出来看一下。”他挑了一枚深蓝色的。  
“这一颗是22K金加青金石。是我们的热门款，只需要1225。”  
只需要？Jack抓住这个词汇，把袖扣放下去。“有更贵一点儿的吗？”它看上去的确很可爱。但他需要更昂贵的、更罕见的玩意儿。热门款意味着烂大街，他想送给Curtis的是更别出心裁、独特的礼物。况且价格高昂方能彰显自己诚意十足。  
“这一款怎么样？”导购员从旁边的柜台里面取出来一个新盒子。三颗造型相同的袖扣嵌在天鹅绒黑布上熠熠生辉。银色、金色、玫瑰金。它们造型相同，只是颜色有些区别。“这是我们的高端配饰系列。与常见的袖扣热衷于镶嵌宝石不同，设计师试图通过金属来表现布料的纹理和质感。”  
“多少钱？”他实在看不出它比旁边那些高级在哪儿。  
“5889。”  
“5889？”  
这个价格可真够惊世骇俗的。你们怎么不去抢劫？Jack瞪大了眼睛，咽了咽口水，压制住自己想要一吐为快的心情。作为上将的Curtis一个月也只能领8000的薪水。如果俗气一些的想，它不过就是一块打磨了几下的黄金。像这样指甲盖大小的一团就需要接近6000的价格，未免太过高昂了。更何况Benjamin家族虽然可以使用奢侈品，但过于昂贵的天价配饰说不定会惹上麻烦。他已经开始想象Curtis因为佩戴价值5889磅的袖扣而被媒体们大书特书的画面了。  
Jack盯着那几颗闪闪发光的小东西思考了几秒，又把刚刚放进兜里的手机拿了出来。  
“妈妈，有空吗？”  
“怎么。我在喝茶。”  
他把那个问题重复了一遍。  
“也许你应该送他一个孩子。”  
“孩子？”我明明是在说袖扣的事。他拿另一只手揉了揉耳垂，心想，我没听错吧。  
“对。一个聪明又漂亮的小男孩或者小女孩。”  
“那你觉得我现在去福利院填领养申请表还来得急吗？”  
“来不及了。所以我想你们生一个会比较快。Jack，你们已经结婚一年了，Curtis……”  
这次他先挂断了电话。前后还不到一分钟。  
“把这个给我包起来。”

结婚之后的第一个生日是在海岛上度过的。为了避免无关人士妨碍到他们难得的休憩时光，Curtis包下了一整座小岛。整整三天，就只有鲜花、阳光、海浪和沙滩，连保镖都被赶到几百米开外。两人过足了浪漫又甜蜜的二人世界。当然，还有无尽的性爱。Curtis像疯了一样非要跟他在沙滩上做爱，而Jack却在整个过程中担惊受怕，生怕沙子或不知名的小虫子钻进自己的屁股里。“别担心宝贝，只有我的虫子会进去。”他的丈夫跟他开着黄色玩笑，就这样没羞没臊的过了三天两夜。  
因此今年要过些平淡的生活。连酒店和餐厅也不去了，晚餐会就在别墅的后院里举行。Jack在下午4点的时候就开始张罗，尽管他没有下厨也没有参与鲜花餐具的摆设，但他是生日会的总设计师，负责调度佣人和把控现场的氛围。  
“好了，你们今天可以下班了。”  
5点半时他检视了现场的成果——氛围挺好的——拍拍手告诉佣人们“今天你们可以去做自己的事，不用整夜都待在这儿”，实际想法是希望他们都出去，房子里只有Curtis跟他自己就好。在等待丈夫回来的半个小时里，Jack打开后院的彩灯，准备好醒酒器。希望Curtis能喜欢他为他准备的一切。  
一直到这儿都很完美。

晚上8点。他们在后院里享用了晚餐，开始聊些有的没的。是时候了。Jack盯着Curtis的脸想着，在桌子下面摸自己的口袋。  
“所以我跟他说，不用了，我的妻子在家里等我。”  
他冲Curtis笑了笑权当回答。右手在右边的口袋里掏了一会儿。  
“怎么了？”  
怎么了？他也想问。  
“我的上帝！”  
“到底怎么了？”Curtis满头雾水地盯着他。  
Jack把两只手同时插进去摸了摸左右两个口袋，发现里面果真空空如也。于是猛地站起来，火烧屁股似的从草坪一溜烟冲进二楼的卧室里，前后还不到一分钟的时间。等到Curtis急匆匆地跑上楼梯，omega正站在窗台前面，对着黑漆漆地窗框和洁白的纱帘上下耸动着肩膀。  
“怎么了？Jack。”他揽住爱人因气喘而微微颤动的身体。尽管不知道发生了什么，但对方落寞的神情明显不是好预兆。Curtis扫了一眼，不知道一张空桌子有什么好令人难过的。  
一分钟后，Jack转过身，瘪着嘴巴向他说对不起。  
“为什么跟我说对不起？”他捧着那张不开心的小脸，“难道是你又弄乱了我的文件？”嘴巴撅的更高了。“还是说没给我准备生日礼物。”  
Jack闻言再没有任何反应，只是用那副小狗般的眼神盯着他。  
“真的没给我准备生日礼物？”  
“我准备了。可是我刚刚发现它不在我的口袋里。也不在桌子上。也许是忘在了商店里。”他回想起离开商店之前发生的事。那个偷窥他的该死的alpha走过来问他“你是王子吗？”尽管Jack说不是，他们还是在那儿纠缠了好一会儿。最后他被对方搂着合影，表面上保持了王子的风度，心里面狂飙脏话。也许就是那个时候，他把袖扣放在了哪个地方。  
“还记得是什么商店吗？”  
“西区16号大道的那家Longmire。”  
“我去叫Freddy取回来。”  
“可是已经过去好几个小时了。”  
“试试总比担心好。”  
Curtis给Freddy打了电话，并告诉Jack“放心”。可他却总觉得自己把这个生日搞砸了。连礼物都没有，他无法想象到比这更糟糕的失误。  
“别担心。就算没有礼物，我今天晚上也已经很开心了。”  
“我真是个笨蛋。”  
“那……也许你可以通过其他的方式补偿我。”  
“可是我给你买了礼物！”  
“但我不介意要些其他的……”  
Jack再一次撅起了嘴。习惯性动作。  
Curtis捏着Omega的脸笑了笑。他知道，自己其实是在欺负这个可爱的人。他怎么会责怪他？即便Jack连今天这个日子都忘记了，他也不会说什么。更何况他们已经享用了美食，在后院里共饮了美酒。彼时初秋的后院花香四溢，烛光在夜风里彼此耳语，他同他分享了自己的想法和爱意，心意相通，缠绵悱恻。在人生第35个年头的第一秒能跟心爱的人手牵着手一起度过，这已经是Jack能给他的最佳赠礼。但上帝给了他另一个机会，他怎么能放过？  
他捏住他的下巴，去含那双粉色的嘴唇，两片唇瓣柔嫩而富有弹性，拥有樱桃果冻般的触感。Curtis用舌尖把它们分开，进入，再去挑逗隐藏在之后的齿列。Jack的口腔里残留着酒精的气味。他拿舌尖在两颗尖尖的虎牙上面打探那些醉人的分子，然后捉住里面香软的舌头纠缠了起来。他的Omega开始散发出成熟的气味，身体逐渐变得柔软。Curtis的脑海里浮现出了一个画面——去年夏天他们去基立波南部的海边避暑，午后的大雨打落了一颗成熟的桃子，Jack把它捡起来，洗干净之后含在嘴里，虎牙刺进去，透明的汁液顺着雪白的指缝溢出来。他想赶快把裤子脱掉，但又不想松开怀里的人，于是搂紧了对方的腰，把腿间火热的性器贴上去，活像是性骚扰。  
“你想怎么补偿我？Jack。”  
他的Omega目光闪躲。绯红的脸颊却透露出了心底那些同样“污浊”的想法。Curtis的声音暗哑而隐忍，满是性的意味，他怎么可能不知道那代表着什么。  
“我已经硬了。你要摸摸它吗？”  
他说着，耍流氓般顶了顶胯，隔着裤子磨蹭对方的大腿。怀里嘴硬的男孩也硬的像根法棍，阴茎被桎梏在紧贴身体的布料里。Jack被逼退到桌面上。Curtis却偏偏不碰它，把他晾在那里。  
“我很久没有标记你了，”他凑上去嗅了嗅对方耳后薄薄的皮肤，“今天晚上，也许我们可以比以前更深入……”  
深入到什么地方？直到属于自己的那一部分肉体挤进狭窄又潮湿的甬道里为止。他们经常做爱，但很少会直接刺进Jack的Omega生殖腔。他的妻子总是嚷嚷着“我还要工作”、“讨厌小孩”之类的话题，拒绝他过多的探访那个秘密花园。但他今晚下定决心要插进去，就像喝下花瓣上连夜积起来的一滴露水，摘下树上的一颗成熟蜜桃。他想在其中注入自己的灵魂，让Jack的每一寸皮肤都散发属于他的味道。  
Curtis低下头，再一次含住了那双嘴唇。他的手顺着衣服柔软的下摆探进去，像个谨慎的小偷那样在对方的腰腹上试探底线。Jack只是脸红，倒没显得很抗拒。他把身体朝后仰，手指抓住桌子下摆的框架，在Curtis抚摸他的乳头时指头紧紧地贴在木板上。然后alpha开始了双管齐下的多方位攻击。舌头与舌头交缠，指腹与乳尖厮磨。即便是修女在这种情况下也会背叛对上帝许下的诺言。更别说Jack不是意志坚韧的修女，他只是个同丈夫亲热的Omega而已。不出五分钟时间，害羞的粉红就变成了欲望的潮红。他呻吟起来，哼着“嗯”或者“啊”，隐忍的呐喊从被唾液打湿的唇边倾泻而出，“Curtis”是出现频率最高的单词。然后他们又分开，打算开始火热的一下步。  
“抱我去床上。”Jack坐在桌子上要求道。  
“我们还从来没在桌子上做过。”Curtis提议，用别有意味的眼神盯着爱人唇角湿漉漉的液体，还有顶起衬衫的那若隐若现的两点。  
“你疯了？我不想被回家的佣人们看到。”  
他没有疯，不过是等不及了。于是拉开裤子上的拉链，把内裤往下扯，胀大的阴茎弹出来就像一把手枪。他的宝贝儿咽了一口口水，盯着他的两腿之间的凶器愣住了。  
“想吃它吗？”  
Jack回过神，移开目光，飞快地摇了摇头。  
“我想你也应该足够湿了。”  
说着就压上来，两只手臂在端起桌上的Omega时青筋暴起。你这个混蛋，干什么！话还没说完，裤子就被褪到了大腿上。可他的腿不能分开，只能并拢了被Curtis抬起来。这倒比寻常的姿势来的更羞耻。  
“你放开我！”他喊道，两眼盯着头顶奢华的枝形吊灯，背脊硌在硬木板上，胸膛不断起伏。Jack不敢去看丈夫的脸，因为知道对方正注意着自己两腿间的私处。正如Curtis说的那样，他几乎都能感觉到黏腻的液体正顺着股缝往下流，如同一只蚂蚁爬过，又好像Curtis在拿指腹抚摸他。他闭上眼睛，感到一个火热的东西戳了一下大腿，然后一路往里面滑，在柔嫩的腿肉上留下一条水渍，如舌头舔过。那条吐信的蟒蛇来到他的两腿之间，在洞口打量了一番，然后挪移着慢慢滑了进去。他们三天前的夜晚分明才做过爱，但此刻要容纳住Curtis却成了一件难事。Jack咬紧了下嘴唇，感到那根火热的性器试探了好几次，才能够自由地在穴道里游移起来。  
“Curt。”当他的丈夫顶弄他的敏感点时，他就会如奖赏一般喊出更亲昵的称呼。  
然后阴茎又朝里面挤了一下，仿佛要把他劈开。Curtis拿一只手捏住Jack的两个脚踝，另一只手终于让爱人的下半身得以解放。裤子被alpha丢到了地毯上，孤零零地注视着这一场交欢。他分开Jack的两条腿，发现两腿内侧的皮肤已经在刚才的几次挣扎中磨成了桃子的颜色。那中间粉嫩的洞穴包裹着自己的分身，含入又吐出，被欺负得不断溢泪。  
“Jack，你真紧。”他看着那个被他磨得鲜红的小洞，用手去解Omega衬衫上的纽扣。一阵秋风探进窗口，看到房间内的交战又识趣地溜了出去。Jack侧着脸，一缕发丝掉落在额头上。棕色的睫毛在他粉色的眼睑上微微颤动着。他的胸膛也是浅粉色的，在白衬衫中间裸露出来，两颗樱桃般的乳头立在上面惹人怜爱。Curtis弯下腰，刺入肉穴的同时含着一颗狠狠吸了一口，恨不得能吸出奶来。  
“唔嗯——”他的Omega有些吃痛地咬紧了食指，Curtis却在想象Jack拿嘴吞吐自己阴茎时的模样。他又吸了一口，并在柔软的乳肉上恶劣地留下浅浅的牙印。  
“想要我刺进你的生殖腔吗？Jack。”  
他的男孩在桌子上飞快地甩着头，发丝凌乱，一滴汗从额角滑下来滴在桌面上。Jack把手指从嘴里扯出来，请求丈夫不要刺进那个地方。但那并不是Curtis希望的结果。于是阴茎从湿软的穴道滑出来。  
他本以为那是妥协。下一秒，那根粗硬的肉棒却猛的挤进来，差点儿插进那个隐秘的甬道里。Jack抖着腿挤出一大股淫液，他呻吟着，因为分身硕大的头部顺着他最敏感的地方滑。Curtis没有强硬地非要插进去，他却产生出一股想要尿尿的酸涩暴涨感。不过那种高潮来临的快感并非来自于阴茎。他的alpha抽出来，又照着刚刚的办法戏耍了他一次。  
“别磨那儿……Curt。”他哀求道，听上去几乎快要哭出来似的。事实上在两年前他们新婚的夜晚，他的丈夫也这样折磨过他。在那之前他只跟Curtis做过爱，从来没有标记的许可。那天夜里，他被摁在旁边的双人床上折腾了五个小时，床单全是性爱的味道，到最后夸张到连腿都合不拢。此时此刻，他害怕那一天的情景再现，只好哀声求饶道：“等到发情期到来的时候，你可以做整整一个星期。”  
“你还有多久才到发情期？”  
他想了想，胡乱说了个“一个月”。  
“我等不了那么久。Jack。我恨不得所有人都能闻到我们之间的连接。你的信息素味道里我的气味变淡了。我现在就要进去。”  
“别这样……”他的话没说完，就不得不咬紧了牙关。我爱你，Jack。那个压在他身上的混蛋alpha喊着这句话，下一秒就压着他的腰把肉棒塞了进去。  
那个私密的通道狭窄又湿润，令人联想到一朵含苞待放的花朵。Curtis忘记自己这是第几次进入Jack的生殖腔了，但那股紧缩的感觉令他条件反射般不断在花芯里采蜜。欲望的摩擦是相互产生感觉的。很快，Jack就主动吮吸起阴茎来，活像个欲求不满的小荡妇。他不再拒绝alpha一次接一次地抽插，只在男人身下喘息着请求“慢一点”。Curtis吻了吻爱人汗湿的额头，比上一秒抽动地更激烈。水声渐渐明晰了起来，他们两个人的私处都开始湿的不像样。他并不是什么经验都没有的毛头小子，可此时此刻，35岁的Curtis Everett却差点儿化身17岁的高中少年。他喘着气停了几秒，心想被夹到差点儿射出来这件事可不能跟Jack讲。  
“Jack，你夹得好紧。”短暂的停歇之后，他吻了Omega的嘴唇。“你分明就很爱我插你里面。”  
“可是不要射进去。”高潮来临前的眼泪已经滑到了耳畔。  
“不射进去怎么标记你？我的小傻瓜。”  
“那就只射一点点。”  
他握着Jack的指尖吻了吻，笑着说好。“那就只射一点点。”  
这当然是假话。他又刺了进去，几乎是想要把自己钉进omega的身体里一般用力。他的男孩在坚硬的木板上挣扎着，活像一只被抓住的小猫。Jack眼眶泛红，缩在桌板上，无助地咬着自己的手指头。丈夫伸出一只手去揉捏他完全立起来的乳头，拿指尖刮蹭了乳肉两下，下面的小洞就吐出了更多的汁水。那两粒朱红的果实仿佛是淫液的开关。Curtis揉搓着，揉搓着，感受包裹着自己的小嘴在每一次用力时含住它朝里面吸，然后不由自主吐出淫靡的汁液。那个狭窄的肉缝此刻也为他完全敞开了。他想象自己正在掰开一个蜜桃，把阴茎一次接一次地推进生殖腔里面去，恨不得能榨干丰厚的果肉，取出隐匿在其中的核。他的妻子浑身都散发着肉欲的粉，侧着脸悄悄垂泪。他趴下去，在那片粉色的皮肤上用嘴唇留下一个又一个的痕迹。Jack就像一朵雨后的玫瑰，而他即将吸取掉所有的花蜜。  
你喜欢吗？他伏在耳畔问。  
“嗯——”那个湿乎乎的小嘴又咬了他的龟头一口，“给我你的结。Curt。”  
“再说一次。”他呢喃道，用舌尖去骚扰Jack敏感的耳垂。  
“求你……”  
“什么？”  
“给我你的结，填满我。”  
他趴在那儿满足地笑，气息传进Jack的耳朵里。他当然愿意给，并乐意奉献上自己的所有精血。于是Curtis狠狠地操了一次，让身下的男孩被肉棒搅弄得哭出声来。Jack夹着腿呻吟，比他先到达高潮。一大股汁液从那个被蹂躏到酸胀的缝隙里喷涌而出，浇湿了alpha紫红的肉茎和身下漆黑的桌面。Curtis闭着眼睛，咬紧牙关。他倒是想再多操几分钟，谁不想待在天堂里面。但被Jack浇灌的快感有如灭顶。接下来的律动不到一分钟。他只好伏在那个湿软的身体上喘气，感受自己的灵魂也随着粘稠的精液不断注入omega子宫里。

他们在那儿休息了十分钟，等alpha的结消散下来。可下体湿的不像话，在这之后只好转移阵地到浴缸里。Jack靠在Curtis的怀里，而Curtis靠在浴缸上。两人把彼此的十指插进对方的指缝里。  
“你刚刚射了多少？”  
Curtis想了想，撒谎道“只射了一点点。”  
“为什么我的大腿上都是。”Jack低着头抱怨。  
“也许那是你高潮的液体。”  
“放屁。”  
“我说的是实话。”  
“你以为我真是笨蛋？”  
“不是笨蛋不也被我得逞了吗？”  
“你这个老流氓。”  
“那你就是小笨蛋。”  
几分钟后。  
“如果我怀孕了怎么办？Curt。”  
“我们又不是第一次这样做了。”  
“可是以前我都吃过药。”  
“什么？我怎么不知道！”  
“哎。”  
“你什么时候吃过药？为什么不告诉我？怪不得我标记了你那么多次都没有结果。”  
“你还敢说！”  
“……今天就别吃药了，好吗？”  
“可是如果我怀孕了怎么办！”  
“那今天就是他的诞生日啊。可喜可贺。”  
“去你的！”  
“你打我干什么。”  
“因为你该打。”


End file.
